Wolf Song
by shaliken
Summary: A strange hanyou is found on the beach by Kouga and his two underlings. What's her story? How did she get there? KougaxOoc pairing story. Rated M for later chapters. Now read already!
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer- no i dont own inuyasha

however, the character Windsong is mine, as is the plot/storyline. you steal, i sue...toodles!

--------------------------

Swift feet pounded the shore as a young hanyou ran through the surf. Brown hair streamed out behind her and eyes like green amber flashed in the sun. She was lithe and graceful, with gentle curves to catch the eye. A strong face with full lips, a small nose, and up titled eyes showed nothing but the thrill of running for the love of it. Her fine boned hands and feet were bare and the wrists and ankles were braced with leather wrappings. Brown ears, currently flattened against her head because of the wind, and a plumy tail to match, told the world she was not human.

As she ran, more emotions began to come to the surface. Loneliness, loss, and pain; her running stride faltered. Sliding to a stop, she turned towards the crashing waves further down the shore. And the tears slid down her cheeks as she reached down and plucked a small pouch from her belt. Loosening the neck, she strode out into the waves and flung her arm wide. Silvery grey ashes suddenly poured out of the pouch to be caught on the wind. Tears now streaming down her cheeks, the girl wept openly for the family she had lost. When the bag was empty at last, for it had held more then it seemed, she tied it back to her belt. This was her last act….to commit her families ashes to the sea they had all loved so much. Turning to gaze at the shore, she spotted a cliff in the distance. It hung over the sea and should be what she needed. Turning towards it, she took off, still waist deep in the salty waters.

Suddenly, something grasped her ankle and yanked her towards the sea. A gasp and a yelp flew from her lips as she fought to stay in the shallower waters of the shore. The grip firmed and she winced as suction cups cut into her skin. Whether it was a sea beast or a demon, she did not know. But she fought it none the less.

The fight was silent, but for her gasps for air when she broke the surface. _I do not want to live alone, but I do not wish to die like this!_ Her mind cried as the beast pulled her down once again. Her blood was mixing freely with the waters about here and other predators already waited nearby for a piece of her. Twisting about in the water, she strove to see what had a grip on her. The water was murky from her struggles and her blood, making seeing anything a difficult task. Desperation filled her and she turned to the one weapon she swore she'd never use again. A blinding blue white light flooded out from her body-and it was over.

The beast was dead, along with the ones that waited for a taste of her. Their bodies crumbled to the ocean floor, nothing but scorched dust. The girl smiled faintly as she felt herself break the surface. Blessed air flowed over her face and past her lips, and she drank it in eagerly. But she had used up her strength, fighting and then slaying the sea demon. She didn't even have the energy to swim to shore. The fight had dragged her out a lot further then where she had been on the shoreline. She could only hope that she'd stay a float and would wash up on the shore before another predator found her an easy meal. This last thought made her smile grimly; _maybe I don't wish to die after all…well, not yet at any rate._ Then blackness rose and she was helpless to resist. Her mind slipped into the world of dreams, where her family waited as though nothing had happened.

She was washed up on shore some two days after being set adrift. Many demons had tried to take her as a meal. Only to be disappointed when the blue-white light returned to scorch them and surround its mistress. The unconscious shield dissipated as soon as she was safely washed up on the beach. She lay there for another day before awakening at midday. Struggling to her feet, she stumbled up the beach to the tree line. There was a slain deer strung up to bleed out and she was too hungry to care about the wolf demon scent marking the kill. Reaching up, she flicked her wrist, "razor wind", she croaked as thin scythes flew from her fingertips to slice through the rope holding up the kill. It fell and she ripped open the belly with her claws.

Ears pricked to catch any sound as they swiveled about, she cut out the heart and liver. The liver she ate then, raw and bloody, while the heart was set aside for later. With the richness of the liver humming in her veins, she took the time to properly butcher the carcass. A haunch of meat joined the heart as she finished and bundled the meat in the skin from the kill. Reaching into the discarded head, she ripped out the tongue and placed it in the bundle as she tied it shut. Using the rope, she strung up the make shift bag of meat and tied it off. With a sigh she fell on to the portion she had taken for herself. It was the most delicious thing she had ever tasted.

In a matter of moments the meat was only a memory and she was cracking the rib bones for their marrow. Sucking the last one clean, she yawned and curled up next to the bones. Nobody but her had touched the deer carcass, but there had been prints from many demon and humans around where it had hung. The fact that no one was willing to touch it told her she'd be safe here beneath it. As long as she woke and left before the true owner of this kill came back. Another yawn struck her as she licked her claws clean. Yes…she would just nap for a moment…just a moment. And then she was gone. Sleep washed over her and swept her out to sea again. But this time…no family waited…only the horror of their deaths.

_Blood…so much blood…mother? Father? Where are you? Sisters! Brothers! Where are you, my pack mates! I feel so lost…I've hunted them down…and I will commit your ashes to the sea…ah…too much blood. It won't wash away. I'm covered in your blood…why? Why did I have to survive? To be without a pack is to live without life…I'm not strong enough for this…wait! Don't leave me! I'll try! I'm just so tired…so tired…cant I rest for a bit? Cant I rest and join you forever…cant I? Cant I? Mother, father! Nooo!_

It was sunset when, screaming, she burst awake. Trembling uncontrollably, she lay her head on her knees and wept. The loss overwhelmed her and she sat there in tears till the sun had finished its fiery show. And then she slept again, curled up around her pain, she slept.

"Hey, Kouga! Look at this!" Two wolf demons, Hakkaku and Ginta stood over the unconscious female. A third joined them. "what the hell is she doing here", Kouga muttered as he looked her over. Hakkaku and Ginta exchanged a puzzled look and shrugged. "she ate some of the kill, she had to be starving. And shes hanyou. What do you want us to do with her?" he smirked, "what else? Go ahead and bring her to the den. But make sure she doesn't see how you brought her there. Put her in my den; it's the most secure and she wont be able to do any harm there." Reaching up he cut the rope holding up the skin-bag of meat. Opening it up, he gave a grunt of satisfaction to see that she hadn't taken much at all. Retying the bag, he slung it over his shoulder and called to ginta and Hakkaku. "come on slow pokes! Lets get moving!" a sharp yelp and the sound of two bodies hitting the ground met his ears. Dropping the meat once more, he turned to see what had happened.

His two packmates were sprawled out on the sand and the strange female was on her feet. Brushing off her short fur skirt decorated with shells and stone beads, she raised her eyes to meet his. Ice blue met green amber and she found herself blushing heavily. Flattening her ears in confused submission, she bowed and was suddenly very interested in fixing her small top. Kouga wondered briefly where she was from that she wore such a skimpy thing-made mostly of leather strings with two triangles to cover her breasts- and who she was.

Striding forward he glared at her. "who are you and what the hell did you do to them?" Gritting her teeth, she met his accusing gaze with her determined one. "I don't have an adult name yet, but my pup name is Windsong. I apologize for taking from your kill, but I was in need of the nourishment. And it is easier to ask forgiveness then to ask permission." A smile flitted about his lips as he watched her stubborn face turn pale and then pink by turns. "and I didn't _do_ anything to them. They scared me, yanking me about like that. So I put them to sleep." A raised brow told her he was a bit skeptical," And how did you manage that? A hanyou up against two full blooded wolf demons? Right", he scoffed. Windsong growled, "Its not that hard to knock someone out, geesh." Darting forward quickly, she reached out for him.

A blur and she found herself pinned to a tree by an angry wolf demon. Instantly her latent power began to build. Tugging at the hand wrapped around her throat, she gasped out, "Put me down! Please! I don't want to kill anyone else!" frowning, he released her and stepped back. She tumbled to the sand and crouched there gasping for air. Dropping into a crouch of his own, he grasped her chin and titled her face up. "_who are you_?" she blinked, "I told you that already; my pup name is windsong." Inhaling deeply he sighed, "you're an inu-hanyou." She frowned and growled low in her throat. "so what. Its not like it means anything. " he sighed again and pulled her to her feet. "can you keep up? Or will I have to carry you?" snatching her hand back she shot him a puzzled look. "why are you helping me? I took meat from you. You should be demanding I return it, or you should be trying to kill me."

He trotted over to his packmates and started shaking them. "I don't kill females for taking meat when they're half starved. Nor do I want already chewed meat." Windsong flushed and tucked her tail a little between her legs as her ears flicked back and forth in confusion. "what does all this have to do with me being inu-hanyou?" Kouga smiled, "cause I once promised an ally that I'd look out for hanyous." "What happened to him?" kouga shrugged as he reguarded his still sleeping comrades. "he died in the Last Battle. He also asked me to watch over his wench, but she couldn't take it and she-nevermind" "she what?" "nothing. How did you-" cocking her head to the side, Windsong reached up and placed a single clawed fingertip between his dark brows.

_A vivid flash and she saw a young woman in tears, running for an old well. In her arms she clutched a set of scarlet robes and rosary. She stumbled briefly and looked over her shoulder before plunging into the well. A flash of blue light and she was gone._

Yanking her hand away, she ducked. Just in time as kouga snarled and lashed out. "what the hell was that!" windsong ducked again and rolled away. Coming to her feet right between the fallen wolf demons, she touched them both and yipped. A small flicker of blue-white light from her fingertips and they were awake. Leaping back, she stumbled and went down. Instantly, she found herself in his iron embrace. Heaving a great sigh, she gave up and went limp. It was no use and she was too drained to keep fighting him. "you don't have to carry me….I can walk." Not a chance, woman. Your mine now." "what!", she squeaked as her head shot up. He chuckled and threw her over his shoulder. "come on, guys! Lets go, the pack needs this meat." A snort of disbelief was the last thing he heard from her as he took off for home. "Geesh…men. Some things never change"

-----------------------------------------

author's note: this was supposed to be a one shot, but i think i'll just see where it goes. characters are gonna be a bit OC...sorry, lol

please read and review! i want to know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

disclaimer: no, i dont own inuyasha

a note: this storyline, plot, idea, and original characters are all **mine.** you steal, i sue...toodles!

----------------------------------

She had to admit as she watched Kouga's pack that she was envious. _What will they do when they find out? Will they drive me out too? Before I kill them all? Should I stay? _She missed her family so badly. Sighing in regret, she shoved that last thought aside and looked over at Kouga. He hadn't killed her for being hanyou. Or for taking the meat...or for anything else for that matter. Turning her face into the wind, she smiled. She had a new start…kinda. Here they didn't seem to mind her mixed breeding and the males were even beginning to eye her with interest. Blushing as she caught sight of one the bolder ones winking at her, she dropped her gaze to her hands. _This is not going to be easy...not by a long shot._

Her thoughts were interrupted right then by a young pup trying to climb into her lap. Smiling gently at the brave little male, she picked up her meat again. Tearing off a bite, she chewed it a bit. When it was suitably softened, she lowered her head and nudged the pup. The little guy whined and licked her jaw in greeting. Opening her mouth, she pushed the chewed meat past her lips to be dropped into the pups waiting mouth. Startled, it took a moment before he started chewing. But soon he was whining and licking her jaw again in encouragement.

Blushing happily, she tore off a bigger bite and began the process over again. She was careful to give him no more then he could comfortably chew; storing any extra in her cheek for later as she chewed more. Soon she was out of meat and the pup was filled to bursting. Sighing in contentment, she let the pup curl up in her lap and go to sleep. Stroking his head, she leaned back and looked up for the first time since he had climbed into her lap. Everybody was staring at her, especially the mated pair that must be his parents.

"Um...did I do something wrong?" she whispered to Kouga as she edged toward him a bit.

He looked down at the pup; hiding the puzzlement he felt at the surge of pride that had welled up when he had spotted her feeding the youngster. "You fed him."

She blushed, "Of course I fed him. He was hungry after all. Is that not allowed here?"

He shook his head, a smile flitting about his lips "Most females don't let another feed their pups without permission."

Her embarassed blush immediatly faded to pale fright and she quickly scooped up the sleeping pup. Climbing to her feet, she slipped over to his parents. Flattening her ears in submission, she held out the sleeping male.

"My apologies, I did not mean any insult; please forgive my forward actions."

The male of the pair simply glared at her, but the female smiled and took her little one from the inu-hanyou. "It's alright, young one, I should have called him over earlier. He is a very curious boy."

Slowly, her ears came forward and her tail gave a timid wave as she looked up hopefully, "Really? Thank you, kind lady. Please let me know if there is anything I might help you with."

The female grinned, "You may call me Izumi"

Windsong smiled," Thank you. I am Windsong."

The next day flew by as Izumi taught Windsong what would be expected of her. Contrary to what she had assumed, she was not to be his woman, but his caretaker of sorts. Izumi quickly explained the difference (mainly that she would not be expected to share his bed) and then showed her what to do. They were soon good friends as she helped her clean Kouga's den, bring his dirty furs to the river to wash, and get his meal started. Windsong didn't talk much, but rather, let Izumi tell her about life with the pack and the latest gossip. Izumi's musical voice was quite soothing and by the end of the day, Windsong was as comfortable as she had been with her own family.

All too soon it was dark and Windsong had to bid Izumi goodnight. Slipping through the shadows, she followed her own scent back to Kouga's den. Stepping inside, she realized it was empty. Or was it? Closing her eyes, she sifted through the scents pervading the room. One by one, she discarded the irrelevant ones; just as her father had taught her when she was a pup. His scent was strong here, but the freshest one was overlaid with the tang of hot mineral water.

_Ooo! There's a hot spring here!_ Thoughts of finding Kouga to make sure her tasks were done to his satisfaction flew from her mind at the chance to wash the past few days filth from her skin. Eagerly, she began to remove her wrist and ankle wraps as she followed the scent of the springs. By the time she had reached the entrance to the springs, she was in the middle of unfastening her fur skirt. Feeling the steam from the spring on her skin, she looked up just as the skirt came undone. "Oh! I-I'm sorry!"

Kouga was reclined in the pool, his back to the entrance, eyes closed in obvious enjoyment. At the sound of her voice, his eyes snapped open. Windsong cringed, her ears trying to disappear into her hair, as he turned to see who had disturbed him. Stammering another apology, she quickly bent over to retrieve the clothing she had dropped; unwittingly giving him a wonderful view of her generous cleavage. Straightening, she turned to face him fully.

"You missed this."

With a yip of surprise, she averted her gaze and blushed 12 shades of red. He was standing there holding out one of her wrist wraps wearing nothing but his hair, beads of water, and a wolfish grin at her obvious discomfort. "Thank you", she mumbled, trying to avoid glancing anywhere below his chest. With a self satisfied smirk, he turned and slipped back into the pool. Windsong sighed in relief as the water rose to the middle of his stomach.

"Aren't you going to join me?"

Windsong jumped, jerking her gaze away from his muscular backside to look him in the eyes. He had caught her looking; she could see it in his eyes and in the smug male attitude he radiated. _So, you think I can be led about by a slick body and a handsome face, eh? Well two can play that game._

A slow smile curled her full lips as an idea rose into her mind's eye. Straightening, she looked him right in the eye as she tossed her wraps and skirt aside. Dressed in her bikini-like top, with a likewise abbreviated loin cloth, she flashed him a vulpine grin; fangs gleaming in the light reflected from the spring.

He swallowed hard as she slowly stepped into the spring. _This was not what I meant to happen…aww, screw it…_ Kouga thought as he enjoyed the luscious eyeful she was giving him. Windsong blushed lightly as she watched him look her over from head to toe. Obviously he liked what he was seeing, but would he want her if he knew the truth? Immediatly shoving that thought aside, she continued with her strip tease.

When the water reached her stomach, she crouched till it covered her breasts. Reaching down, she undid the strings that held her loin cloth together. Slipping it off she removed her top as well. Turning her back to him, she stood and tossed her last bits of clothing up onto the sandy bank.

Kouga's eyes glowed as he continued to watch her taunt him from a distance. His fingers itched to reach out and trace her lovely curves. His hands ached to test the weight of her full breasts; the barest curve of which he could see even from behind her as he was. To see if her skin was a smooth and silken as it looked. To pull her into his arms and- A growl rumbled up in his throat as his inner beast began to stir and demand the female that taunted them so. Red began to tinge his blue eyes and he closed his eyes briefly, reining the beast in again before she could notice.

Flicking a glance over her shoulder, she saw him frown, eyes closed. Worried that she had offended him, she sank back into the water and made her way over to him. "Hello? Kouga?" Windsong placed a gentle hand on the wolf prince's shoulder. He hadn't even noticed her movement and jerked in surprise at her soft touch. A giggle from Windsong brought him back to reality and to the realization that things were not going as planned.

Cheeks just barely pink, he mock glared at her, "so, did Izumi show you what is expected of you?" Windsong stifled her giggles and nodded, "yes, she did. I begin tomorrow, but…" he leaned back and closed his eyes, relaxing in the hot liquid that cradled his body.

"Is something wrong?"

Windsong sighed, "where am I to sleep? I assume if I'm to care for you I'll need to stay nearby. Is there at least a place I can make a nest for the night?"

Kouga cocked a brow at her strange phrasing, "nest?"

"Well? What would you call it?" Windsong asked, folding her arms across her chest, enhancing her visible cleavage.

Kouga chuckled as she pouted, waiting for his response. "I'd call it a bed of course", he drawled as she began to look impatient.

Rolling her eyes, and trying not to blush at the emphasis he gave the word 'bed', she rinsed well as she could with out cleansing herbs or sand soap. Turning her back to him, she ducked under and then resurfaced with a gasp. Stepping out onto the bank, she shook dry. Flicking the last of the water from her tail, she bent over and quickly dressed again.

He watched through hooded eyes; trying to figure out what exactly had happened earlier. When had she gone from lost child to tempting woman? He didn't want this, not right now, or ever again. He didn't want to feel for another woman. Especially since Kagome had turned him away so forcefully. Better to just choose a strong female and get pups on her then to be hurt like that again. It just wasnt worth it.

"Kouga?" Windsong's musical voice called him back to the present.

"What?"

"Where am I to sleep tonight?"

Kouga shrugged and strode out of the hot spring as he tried not to think of exactly where he'd like her to sleep. _In our bed, curled up in our arms_, whispered the beast, _where she belongs. she is ours_! Growling he shoved the desirable image from his mind as he ruthlessly surpressed the beast once again. _This is getting out of hand_, he thought as he reached the bank and climbed out. Quickly, he shook like she had and wrung excess water from his tail while she watched.

A low, rumbling purr caught his ear as he started to gather his discarded clothing. Turning his head just barely, he watched her out of the corner of his eye. Her eyes were glowing a blue-white color and he thought he could see a ghostly set of green stripes on her face; one on each cheekbone. She obviously wanted him, or rather, her inner demon did. Deciding he better snap her out of it before his own beast answered her unspoken invitation, he finished gathering his things and turned to leave. "You can sleep here in the den or with the other unmated females. It's up to you."

Shaking her head, she blushed. "If it's all the same to you, I'd rather stay here. I get the feeling that the others aren't happy with my presence."

He burst out laughing, "of course their not happy. They think you're my woman."

Windsong rolled her eyes, "gee, I wonder why? Look, why don't you just tell them the truth?"

_Because I dont want to._ He shrugged and strode out into the bed chamber. "It's not my problem they look for gossip where there is none."

"Isn't there?"

Dropping his things for her to clean up, he slipped into a pair of light sleeping hakamas. Growling in exasperation, Song stomped over and snatched up the discarded clothing. "Fine!" she snapped as he collapsed on the pile of silky pelts and tanned leather cushions that made up his bed, still ignoring her. Eyes bleeding blue, she snarled and stalked off to put his things away.

When she was finished, she stopped by Izumi's den to borrow some sleeping furs and cushions.

"How do you handle it? That arrogance of his?" Izumi smiled and shooed her pup off to bed. "He's mellowed out a great deal actually. He used to be much worse, but he was more open then too. He really hasn't been the same since Kagome left."

"Who's Kagome?"

Izumi sighed, "She was the human he fell in love with. But she loved the inu-hanyou she traveled with and turned him down. And when the hanyou died in the Last Battle, she left for good."

Windsong frowned, "he told me that he promised a hanyou that he would look out for others like him. Is that true?"

Izumi nodded, "the hanyou's name was Inuyasha. His half brother is the Lord of the Western Lands, Lord Sesshomaru."

Windsong gaped at her, "B-but he's a full demon-oh…I see."

Izumi giggled, "Yes, you do. Inuyasha also gave his mighty sword, the Tetsusaiga, for Kouga to guard. He said to find someone worthy and to keep it safe from his brother."

Song sighed, "That's fine, but whats that have to do with me?"

"You care about him. If you can bear the sword, you'll gain his respect."

Windsong flushed scarlet, "I-I, um…w-who says I care for him? I-I've only known him a few days."

Izumi winked, "you'll see child. Now, I must sleep, or my mate will not be pleased." A mischievous twinkle in her eyes told Song exactly what she meant. Her blush deepened as she quickly gathered up the borrowed furs, stammered a goodnight, and slipped back into the cool night air.

_Ok, so maybe she's right. I do like him…a lot. And that scares me, more than i really know. But who would want a hanyou that can purify demons as a mate? I could kill the whole pack..or i could kill him. I'm not even sure which is worst…_Hot, scalding tears stung her eyes as she tried to keep her emotions in check. Slowly, the tears subsided and she could breath again. With a sigh, she decided she had better head back now before something else happened. So, swallowing the lump in her throat, she headed back to Kouga's den.

Moving quietly, she quickly snuck through the bed chamber and a sleeping Kouga to set up a nest of furs and leather cushions for the night by the hot spring. Curling up on the pile of silky pelts she finally let the tears come and this time, she did not stop them. Sobbing quietly, she slowly drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

---------------------------------------------

author's note: so am i doing good so far? sorry the chapters arent long, but i'm kinda writting this as it flows. i'm not sure how long this story will be, or how often i'll update. and i know the romance is going a bit fast...so sue me, its the way i want it, lol

read and review please!


	3. Chapter 3

disclaimer i dont own inuyasha and co.

i do own my own stuff though so no touchie :)p

-----------------------------

A tingle of purifying energy woke Kouga midway through the night. Sitting up, he checked for strange scents, but all he could pick up was Windsong. Climbing out of bed, he quickly spotted her by the hot spring.

She was glowing off and on; the same blue-white light she had used to wake Ginta and Hakkaku. It sounded like she was having a nightmare.

In a blink he was at her side.

"Windsong…wake up."

He reached out to shake her awake, but the pulsing light around her flared up again. Wincing, he shaded his eyes; waiting for it to die again. This time when it went out, it went out completely. Quickly he reached out to grasp her shoulder and shake her awake. A blur of movement and she had grabbed his wrist in a vise-like grip. Kouga froze-, but she was still asleep.

Her eyelids fluttered as her nightmare continued to grip her. Whimpers and what sounded like sobs came from her parted lips. Her scent was thick with fear and tinged with determined anger. A snarl and muttered words burst forth as the glow flickered back to life again. Gritting his teeth against the intense pain creeping up the wrist she held so tightly, he shook her again.

"Wake up, dammit!"

Suddenly she cried out and they were both engulfed in blue-white light. Kouga gasped and clamped down on a cry of pain, not wanting to wake anybody with his agonized howl. Just as he realized he had put his fangs through his bottom lip, she woke up.

Windsong shot up and froze. _Why am I glowing…shiiiit!_

Suddenly she realized that she was holding onto someone's wrist. Looking down she followed the wrist to its owner.

"Kouga?"

Fear flooded her as she immediately fought to suppress the purifying energy surrounding her. After a few heart-stopping seconds, she succeeded. Quickly, she released his wrist and shoved herself away. Only the knowledge that she hadn't purified him, or any of his pack, kept her from fleeing the den altogether. Tail tucked firmly between her legs and ears plastered flat to her skull, she cringed away from him, waiting for him to cast her out.

For a time, the only sounds in the den were him gasping for breath as the intense pain slowly ebbed away.

"_What the hell was __**that**_" he hissed as soon as he could speak again.

In a small voice she told him.

"It all goes back to the day a band of demons attacked my village and my pack." Her tears were back and this time she did not stop them. Kouga sighed and nodded, motioning for her to continue as he sat and massaged the last of the pain from his wrist. She closed her eyes a moment to gather her strength and gazed at a point above and past his right shoulder as she relayed her story in a strangely flat tone.

"We were celebrating that night. Guards were rotated often so they wouldn't be left out. It was all to celebrate the new woman of the pack; my pack sisters and I were now old enough to officially take mates. Most of them had already chosen, but I wanted to wait and travel a bit before I settled down to rear pups. I was sitting with my parents when the raiders hit us. We were all warriors and weapons were handy. But they were all Full Blooded demons, and we were only hanyous. We fought well; several demons were slain, but it was not enough. The leader was powerful and made quick work of our best warriors. Then they began to separate us and secure us. The males that still lived were forced into one hut, while the females were separated into age groups; too old, breeders, breeding age but unclaimed, and too young. We were put into several different huts according to our groups." She stopped; tears soaked her cheeks as she tried to continue.

Kouga growled, disturbed by the depth of her distress. Reaching out, he scooped her into his lap and held her close.

"What else? Tell me."

At his touch and the soothing tone in his voice she felt her strength return.

"They separated me from the others. I was tied and muzzled… they had decided that I was 'choice meat' ", she spat through her tears. "They forced me into a bedchamber I didn't recognize and told me to freshen up. 'Its gonna be a long night half-breed', he leered at me. I couldn't get ride of my bindings, but they didn't know I was special compared to the others in my pack. My whole pack was hanyou; the whole lot of us were descended from mikos and monks, and powerful demons. But the power skipped my mother and magnified itself in me. I was told when I was breeding age that my children would be different. It all depended on who I took as a mate. A human would give me hanyou pups like myself; a fellow hanyou would give me pups that were more then hanyou, and a demon would give me full demon pups."

Kouga nodded and continued to hold her as the story flowed haltingly from her lips.

"So I took the time to meditate, hoping it would help. When the bastard came in the door, I snarled through the muzzle. He laughed and hit me across the face, said he'd kill my family if I tried to run or fight. I was to 'entertain' him till he tired of me. Said he wanted to see what it was like to bed a hanyou. Said if he liked me, if I pleased him, I would come with him and his men to bear his pups. It was hard with a muzzle, but I told him to go to hell. I'd die before I bore _his_ pups. He grew furious; and then the beating started, said he was going to break my spirit; that soon I'd be begging him for more. When he tried to disrobe me, something in me snapped.

My power was supposed to be a latent one. It was just supposed to give me strong pups, but it changed into something more that night. I felt the power build…and it broke loose. I managed to rein it in, but not before I burned him. It made him go mad with fury. So when it welled up again, as he beat me almost to death, I gave in to it and set it free. And every demon for half a day's journey in every direction was purified. Just--turned to ashes. "

She drew a shaking breath, "I was found about a week later by a group of human bandits attracted by the slaughter." She turned tear filled eyes on him. "He had lied. That night, before I was to 'entertain' him, he had slaughtered the rest of my pack. He didn't have to break me after all. I broke all on my own. I gave in to my demon side and savaged anybody who came near my village. I was nothing but a raving beast and eventually a miko was sent to take care of me. we fought and she managed to hit me with a purity arrow. Thanks to my human side I simply collapsed as I returned to my senses. Thinking I was dead, she left me there. It was days before I was strong enough to travel. By then, others had heard of what had happened. No pack would take me. They were all afraid that the 'evil hanyou' would purify them in their sleep."

She paused and scrubbed the tears from her cheeks. "I learned to control it, but the damage had been done, I've lost count of how many times I've come close to having a home; only to have them realize I'm _that_ inu-hanyou. Your pack is my last chance to have a family again…maybe even a mate and pups of my own."

He held her close, "And what about your family? Are they still there?"

She sighed and buried her face in his bare chest a moment before looking back up. "The day I woke for good, free of the madness, I dragged them into a pile and covered them with logs and brush. When they were all within the pyre, I set it ablaze. It burned for about seven days. When it died down at last, I scooped up the warm ashes into my pouch and headed for the sea. They had always loved the sea, so I figured it was the right thing to do." There, the story had been told…would he let her stay?

"That doesn't really explain why we found you half starved by our kill. The spot you described is about 2 day's journey."

"Once I had committed their ashes to the sea, I was going t-to kill myself." She winced at her admission of such weakness and then plunged onward. "I spied out a cliff; I was going to jump into the sea. But before I took even a step, I was attacked."

Quietly she told him of her fight with the sea demon and how she had come to realize she didn't want to die after all. "I don't know how long I was unconscious, but when I woke I was not far from your kill. And the rest you know."

Kouga chuckled, "that's putting it mildly. You never did tell me how you put them to sleep."

Windsong smiled weakly, "I just told them to. It's hard to explain, but I guess you could say I put them into hibernation. I think what I'm doing is putting a bit of my purifying power into them. Not enough to kill, but enough to knock them out. Then I wake them by calling it back into me. Its something I learned to do during my travels and it's saved my life more then once. It only works on demons and hanyous, though."

He returned her smile and tucked her head under his chin. "I think you had better stay close to me for the rest of the night. If you power gets loose again I'll know and the pack will be safe."

Nodding, Windsong yawned, "your right, although I never purified my family. Not even when they were dead."

Scooping her up, he strode back to his "nest". "Maybe you can teach it to recognize the ones you love."

Barely awake she nodded. "Mmm…I don't know how I didn't kill you earlier…prob' ly cause I like you…"

Kouga's smile froze, _did she just-_ Yawning again, she mumbled again and he had to lean closer to hear her.

"…ear rub…nice..."

Hesitantly he lowered her to the furs and cushions of his bed and pulled her flush against his chest. Already on the edge of sleep, she snuggled closer against his chest; her tail thumped the furs once and then went still as he used his claws to comb through her tangled mane til it lay smooth and silky.

A faint purr started up and then deepened when he began to rub her ears as well. It soon faded out though as she slipped away into peaceful sleep. When he was sure she was truly asleep, he left off rubbing her velvety ears and went back to running his hands through her silken tresses. It was some while before he returned to sleep, lulled by the feel of her hair and her strangely enticing, yet soothing scent.

------------------------------------------

authors note: ok...i know its short and a tad choppy, but here it is...eventually i'll probably go back and revamp this whole story, but not til its finished.

and thank you to **Crystalline Dream** for her reviews and input...its nice to see that my stuff is worth the time to read it

well, thats all folks...next chapter is in the works and might live up to the M rating...might...its still being worked on...wicked grin toodles!

Shaliken


	4. Authors Note

Author's Note

The next chapter of Wolfsong is on its way. It'd be done by now, but my husband's grandmother is in town and the week before this, his step-dad was hogging the computer. So I'll be working on getting it into the computer and onto the site Thursday morning and Friday morning. So it should be up for your enjoyment by Saturday. Thank you for your patience.

Shaliken

P.S. Read and review this story please! I love hearing what people have to say about my stuff! Thanks!


	5. Chapter 4

disclaimer: no i dont own inuyasha and company

however, all original characters and the plot/storyine is mine...back off! (brandishes a fork at you) :)p

**EDIT:** this chapter has been revised as i was not satified with it the first. so i added another two pages worth and polished it up...thank you for your patience. Enjoy!

------------------------------------

A breathy moan woke Kouga the next morning.

He froze as his senses registered a female in his bed, pressed against him; his legs were entangled with hers and his arms were wrapped securely about her. She sighed and snuggled closer, burrowing into his chest as his nose told him it was just Windsong. Relaxing, he looked down on his sleeping companion, a purr rumbling up from within his chest.

_She's so beautiful _

Her pink, full lips were slightly parted, and a light flush gave her skin a warm glow that made her look radiant and seductive. Her lashes were black against the golden skin of her cheek and her lids fluttered as a dream gripped her; revealing flashes a green and golden brown. Her lips were moist and even as he watched, her pink tongue flitted out to wet them again. Freeing one hand he traced the curve of her cheek to her mouth and brushed his thumb over her lips; reveling in the silky feel of them. A whimper floated past her lips as he let his fingers linger there a moment before trailing them along her jaw to stroke her slim neck. Red flickered in the depths of his eyes and his fangs lengthened as his claws trace the crook of her neck, where she would one day bear a mating mark.

The beast within slowly reared its head and prodded at him to mark her with a courting mark, that none may challenge his claim. That he might have the leisure to win her over and take her as his when the time was right…but no. Kouga drew back, not realizing he had moved so close til he was moving away. More red flickered, fighting ice blue as he fought his demon nature; honor and beast fighting each other for supremacy.

_No…it is not time yet. If I mark her now she'll hate me…just have to wait a little longer…I wont make the same mistake twice. I have to know she **wants** this…that she wants **me**…I can wait_

With a sigh, he won the fight and his demon retreated with the red in his gaze. Smirking in triumph, he turned to feast his eyes on the female that was so close, but yet out of reach…for the moment anyway.

Apparently the beast wasn't done with him yet. Kouga sighed in irritation as his body suddenly began to react to his earlier observations and to her intimate closeness. His sleeping hakamas were suddenly feeling rather too small as he shifted about, trying to regain some comfort without waking Song. No such luck; as light and baggy as the fabric was, he was seriously considering just going without. Every movement caused the cloth to rub against sensitive skin, adding insult to injury. Growling under his breath, he decided that not moving was probably the best he could do til Windsong woke up and he had the privacy to take care of his little problem.

Oblivious to Kouga's discomfort, Windsong began to wiggle up against him; her hips rubbing his in a way that made him want to rip the teasing little fur skirt from her body and show her just what she was doing to him, not only then, but ever since he had laid eyes on her that fateful day at the shoreline. It was harder and harder to resist throwing her down and showing her what a true alpha could do as she rubbed firmly up against his…'problem'. Little did she know how hard she was making it for him to resist making her his for good, regardless of her feelings for him.

Growling and moaning under his breath, he gripped her waist and pushed her firmly away. She wriggled a moment, and then settled. He sighed in relief when she gave no sign of waking, but rather seemed to slip deeper into her dreams. However, he only had relief for a moment or two before she rolled back up against him.

Now her back was to his chest and her firm rump was planted solidly in his groin. He groaned quietly and grabbed her hips, prepared to hold her away from him till she woke. Or at least keep her away for the tent forming in his hakamas.

No such luck. Just as he grasped her, she moaned lightly and thrust back against him. He froze, eyes flickering between red and blue as he flexed his grip; fighting to restrain himself as she continued to whimper and rub against him.

_I don't know if I can take this much longer_, he thought just as her scent began to spike with a mixture of unmistakable smells. She was not only aroused…but it smelled like she was beginning a heat cycle.

_What the f- Oh shit! _

Grumbling under his breath and cursing her body's timing, he fought harder to get his inner demon under control before it could break loose.

Suddenly Windsong gasped and bucked up against him with a moan. Hard. He groaned as the red in his eyes grew stronger…along with something else. Unable to help himself, he tightened his grip and ground his hips against her, trying to relieve some of the pleasurable ache in his groin. It was almost unbearable, and yet he couldn't bring himself to stop.

Windsong suddenly found herself awake. She had been having this shameless dream about herself and a certain wolf… who was currently grinding up against her. Windsong blushed. She was being prodded by something hot…and hard…and big.

_He must still be asleep_, she thought as a light moan escaped her when he seemed to grow more and more frantic. He was no longer just grinding against her, but thrusting too. If it wasn't for the hakamas he was wearing and the skirt she still wore, he would've impaled her then and there. Deciding she had better wake him before he embarrassed himself, she quickly flipped over to face him.

_Oh… he's awake?_

Green eyes met red as Kouga growled at her, his over long fangs scraping his lower lip, causing blood to bead up before he licked it away. Blushing, she tried to move away as he ran his hands over her shoulders, arms, back and rump; and then back again. Cupping her ass, he pulled her tightly against him and bucked his hips. Windsong whimpered and moaned as she felt the hot bulge of his desire grind against her own.

A rush of heat and tingling flooded her as he continued to rub and grind his pelvis up against hers, causing an ache to settle low in her belly and between her legs where their hips met.

"K-kouga? W-wha-oooh!"

Another growl rumbled up from him as he began to nip and lick her neck. Whimpering with growing need, she knew she had to stop him and soon. Before he marked her and woke to himself ….before he regretted it.

_He'll be disgusted his beast came on to me, but…I mean…won't he? _

With a groan she tried to summon her powers to send him back to sleep, but they wouldn't come. She just couldn't concentrate with him kissing and nipping her into a quivering puddle. Trying once more she reached within herself for the power-

A rough tongue laving the crook of her neck dragged her attention back to the obviously aroused wolf prince; her concentration broken. Shuddering with the pleasure his touch invoked, she tried to move away, but he wouldn't let her; pinning her in place with his own body. Whimpering, she tried harder to wiggle free knowing that it was probably useless but maybe…

And then he began to nip the spot he had been licking and all coherent thought flew out the proverbial window.

Moaning she arched into his mouth as her eyes went a vivid sky blue and a jagged olive green stripe bordered with golden brown appeared on each cheekbone as she was swept away on a wave of desire. Her claws and fangs quickly lengthened as her own demon came out to play; drawn out by Kouga's unspoken call and expert touch.

Growling and hissing, she ground against him as he left off biting her neck to undo her flimsy top. An appreciative growl met her ears as he began to lavish her breasts with the same attention he had given the rest of her thus far; his mouth and hands full of her succulent flesh.

Moaning and purring deeply at his attentions, she had just begun to rake her talons down his back when a voice penetrated the haze of desire fogging her mind.

"Kouga? What the-Windsong?"

Whining when he jerked away from her, it took Song a moment to regain her ability to think rationally. Her eyes slowly returned to normal as her stripes faded and she realized where she was; and with whom.

_Oh no…_

Blushing furiously, she quickly covered herself and ran for the hot spring. Shedding her clothes in record time, she dove in. Reaching the bottom of the deepest part of the spring, she gathered a few handful of sand as her blush began to cool and returned to the surface.

Standing in the shallows, she hastily began to scrub her skin with the sand; her movements as harsh as the sand that abraded her skin.

And that's when the tears came.

----------------------------------

"What?!", snapped Kouga as he throttled down his rage and desire as well as his inner beast. Oh, why couldn't they have come in a little later?! He had been so close to sating his hunger for her and now he had a very big, and now painful, problem that he would just have to deal with later…if he could find the time. Until then he was going to have to endure it and hope nobody noticed.

Ginta gaped at his prince, "U-um, w-we have a problem."

Snarling deep in his throat, Kouga snatched up his clothes. Stripping off the hakamas, he dressed quickly. Finally, he strode over to Ginta as he secured his katana to his waist.

"What problem?", he barked at the younger male.

Still nervous about how his prince was acting, Ginta didn't quite meet his gaze.

"There's a band of demons headed our way. Smell like Neko."

"How far?"

"They'll be here soon. What-"

"Don't. Ask." Kouga snarled as his eyes flared red again and he struggled to restrain himself. After all, it wasn't Ginta's fault the damned cats decided to show up now of all times to attack the den. And it really wouldn't do him any good to tear into him….would it? Quickly Kouga thrust that thought aside.

Ginta blanched, "who do you want-"

Kouga growled, "I'll be taking Windsong with me. If we can't handle the cats, I'll send her to get you."

"Windsong?! But she's only a hanyou! They'll kill her!"

Kouga flashed him a fierce grin, "no, they won't be able to touch her. After all, I always pick the best. And she's as good as they come."

------------------------------------

"Stupid, stupid, stupid! I can't believe I was so foolish!", Windsong yelled at herself as she blinked furiously; trying to see through her angry tears to scrub her skin.

Finally, skin bright red and almost bleeding, she stopped.

"He must hate me now", she moaned half heartedly as she sank to her knees.

"Actually, he doesn't. Are you alright, child?"

Song gasped in surprise and spun around to see Izumi and her son standing in the doorway that led from the den to the springs. Smiling at her friend, she punched the water as she told her about what had happened earlier in the den.

"So now I'm afraid he'll be disgusted or-"

"Lady Windsong!"

Izumi turned and growled at Hakkaku.

"She's bathing. Sit. You can tell **_me_** your message, or you can shout it to her. She is too distraught for your immediate company."

Nodding, he shouted out to her, "Kouga requests you accompany him. He's going into battle and thinks you'll be of use."

Windsong blinked, "um…ok, tell him I'll be out in a moment."

He nodded and sprinted off.

Rinsing quickly, she scrambled out and shook off.

Izumi grinned, "I told you he was not angry with you. Here, I fetched you these."

Finished, she dressed quickly and turned to see what Izumi had brought her. It was chest armor like Kouga wore (but more abbreviated) as well as arm and shin guards made of forged metals and padded with soft furs.

"They'll give you more protection then your strange garments", Izumi teased.

Windsong blushed and thanked her friend, "Help me put it on?"

--------------------

Properly attired, she raced out to the den entrance where Kouga waited for her. Skidding to a stop beside him, she flashed him an impish grin.

Returning her grin, he swept her up into his arms, holding her close. Windsong blushed as she felt her body responding to his gentle touch.

Looking up, she started to ask him what was going on when he titled her face up towards his and brought his mouth down on hers in a heated, possessive kiss.

Song went stiff with shock for a split moment before returning the kiss hungrily, boldly stroking his tongue with her own. Breaking away Kouga chuckled at her happy, but dazed expression.

Dipping back down, his lips brushed the edge of her ear as he whispered, making her shiver in delight. "Its good to know my woman knows how to dress for battle."

Windsong froze, "w-what? Your woman? But you said-"

Kouga shrugged, "I changed my mind. You're **_mine_** now."

She shuddered with suppressed desire at his possessive tone. Suddenly, her eyes flickered and glowed a brilliant sky blue as her stripes appeared on her cheeks. "Yes, my alpha", she replied in a rough, husky voice that was so different from her usual musical tones. In a blink, they were back to normal and she was blushing a deep shade of scarlet.

Kouga grinned, pleased that her demonic nature recognized him, and nuzzled her neck before setting her down again. "We need to move, the cats are almost within our territory."

Windsong nodded, her blush fading as she fell into step with him.

"Can you keep up?", he asked as he went from a walk to a jog, to a run and then turned on the speed.

Flashing a grin she laughed, "Can _you_?"

Kouga felt his jaw drop as her legs began to glow and she shot forward; going from a standstill to a flat out run in a blink. Shaking his head, he sped up til they were neck and neck.

It was glorious to run alongside her. He didn't have to worry about losing her and didn't have to hold back anything. Windsong laughed and flashed him a smile when he had caught up and he returned the gesture without missing a stride. It was hard to keep in mind what they were really supposed to be doing. But after a few games of tag, they settled down to business and it wasn't long before they caught a whiff of the cats.

Slowing to a fast run, Kouga growled. Windsong sniffed and then hissed as she suddenly put on the brakes.

Immediately, a shadowed figure leapt for her. Spinning on her heel, she lashed out with a high spin kick, powered with purifying energy. The cat demon was knocked to earth; unconscious before he even hit the dust.

"Hmph…not very strong are they", remarked Kouga as he nudged the Neko with his foot.

Windsong started to answer just as a loud hissing went up all around them.

"_Shit_!", she hissed as she quickly moved to cover his back.

"Ambush…wonderful, just lovely.", muttered Song as she flexed her claws.

Kouga straightened, "who's in charge here? Step forward…unless you haven't got the balls-"

A demon with black and silver streaked hair, and slanted, silvery purple eyes stepped forward out of the magical shadows surrounding the clearing.

"What do you want wolf?"

Kouga growled, "Leave, all of you. This is wolf territory, **_my_** territory."

The Neko smiled, "really? It reeks of your stench, but I think my kin and I can take care of that."

Windsong stiffened as her Miko senses told her one of the cats was getting ready to fire a strange weapon at Kouga; point blank. Thinking fast, she spun around, grasped his shoulders, and flipped over his head to land between the wolf and the cat.

A flick of her wrists and a barrier was up, bathing them in its blue-white glow. Just in time. As the barrier closed around them, an arrow surrounded by a greenish purple glow hit the shield and shattered. Surprise flickered in the Neko's eyes as the lesser demon that shot the arrow stepped out of the shadows, rearmed and aimed again. Windsong snarled deep in her throat as her eyes began to glow.

Kouga smirked, "you have two options, kitty. You can leave, or you can die."

The Neko sighed, "my, my, so barbaric. Don't you _wolves_ have _any_ manners?" turning his gaze from Kouga to Windsong, he smiled. "You must be the inu-hanyou I've been hearing about. Too bad your inu…if you were a Neko-hanyou I would take you as my own mate."

Walking up to the barrier, he stroked it, ignoring the harm he took from the excess energies flickering out at him.

"Such power…you'll bear me strong kits."

Windsong gasped in outrage as Kouga roared and plunged through her barrier to attack the cat demon with his teeth, claws, and bare hands. Windsong was suddenly busy as well as the other cats all sought to capture her. Tumbling left and right, she dealt out swift and powerful kicks and punches of her own as she strove to stay out of the shadows they had conjured to hide themselves. It wasn't easy, and once a Neko slipped into the shadows she could neither see it, nor smell it; she shuddered to think of what would happen if she were caught within that magical darkness.

A lull in the battle found her in a defensive crouch ringed by fallen enemies and in the center of the clearing as she caught her breath. In the end it she figured was safer to make them come to her as she stood her ground, then to follow them into a trap. Weariness was beginning to drag at her. Dredging up more miko energy, she looked up, and gasped.

Kouga and the Neko were still going at it and both looked the worse for wear.

Kouga's chest armor was severely dented in several places; she doubted he'd be able to wear it again til it was fixed. He also had deep scratches on his arms and legs, and his hair was beginning to escape his ponytail. His headband was gone, sliced off no doubt, and his hands and claws were wet with the Neko's blood

The Neko's kimono seemed strangely untouched, but he bore a split lip and a black eye was beginning to reveal itself. Claw marks ran across his face from his left temple to right below his right ear. But the worst wound was to his right arm; blood seeped from a big, deep slash that went from wrist to elbow.

_Enough of this. I don't know if he wants my help or not, but I don't care…cause he's going to get it either way._

"Razor Wind!"

Kouga looked up at the sound of her voice and back flipped into the air; out of the way of her attack.

Blue-white scythes flew from her fingertips to rip through the cat demon's clothes. The Neko's eyes quickly began to redden as he snarled at her.

"You'll pay for that female!", he snarled as, leaping toward her, he lashed out with his claws.

Suddenly, a blur of motion and Kouga was **_there_**. Grabbing her waist he spun around.

"Nooo!", she cried as instead of the Neko impaling her, he speared Kouga through his back, his hand exiting the wolf demons stomach. Tears blossomed in her eyes as Kouga stumbled against her. Smirking, the Neko jerked his arm free from Kouga's body.

Catching him, she carefully lowered him the ground in a controlled fall. Blood splattered his lips as he coughed and she winced.

"Uhn…must've hit a lung", he choked out as she tried to help him to sit. Once he was secure she turned, "how dare you!"

Striding up to him, she cracked her palm across his cheek. Snarling, her eyes began to glow as she began to change; her rage bringing her inner demon to the surface.

"You bastard! I will **_never_** be yours! I have chosen my future mate and you are _not_ he!"

With a snarl of rage the Neko lashed out at her, catching her across the face leaving deep wounds from her right temple to her chin.

"Wench! You will remember you place! I _will_ have you, whether you allow it or not!"

Grinning crazily, she raised her head to look him in the eyes. She was completely transformed now and not entirely sane anymore. Slowly she unfurled her extra long tongue to lap up the blood running down her jaw.

"You're wrong cat…and now you're dead."

Bringing her hands together at chest height as though she were praying, she closed her eyes and bowed her head.

"Soul Cleanse!"

A halo of purifying energy surrounded her as the power built—and then was released. The Neko had only a split second to realize his fate before it swept over him, killing him on the spot.

Windsong didn't move a muscle as the light died and the wind took away the ashes left behind. A moment or two passed and she seemed to wake as if from a dream. Sniffing about, she made sure the cat demons were all truly dead before returning to Kouga's side.

Growling at the blood that caked his ruined armor, she used her claws to cut through the straps holding it to his body. Peeling it off, she tossed it away; hissing at the sight of the horrific wound in his abdomen.

Kouga gasped in pain as she removed everything but his fur kilt. Purring gently, she carefully began to lick his wounds; starting with the hole in his stomach. He gritted his teeth and bit his tongue til it bled as she licked out poison and slathered her saliva over the broken flesh to speed the healing. Whimpering and whining in apology for the pain she was causing him, she worked quickly. Once it was clean she packed the wound with herbs and wrapped it tight with tall grasses and broad leaves before tending to the scratches on his arms. As she licked the last one clean, she realized she didn't have enough saliva to continue to his bloody legs and stopped. The scent of poison drifted up to her nose from the abused limbs, but she knew they would not worsen much during the night and she needed her fluids to keep the stomach wound clean and healing. So she whined and licked his chin in apology as she nuzzled his neck in reassurance. A soft bark from Kouga settled her and she began to purr quietly.

Moving slowly, she curled up beside him; her tongue flicking over his neck, chin, jaw, and lips; lifting away blood, poison, dirt, and sweat . Kouga winced as he resettled himself and turned his head to look at her.

"Windsong? Are you alright?"

Still purring, she nuzzled his neck, "mate hurt."

Kouga sighed, fighting the darkness that was sleep. "I know you're hurt. I can smell it."

Whining softly at the scent of distress on him, she licked his jaw in apology, her ears flattening to her skull. Yawning, his eyelids drooping, he fought to see her wounds.

"Sleep mate. Rest. You're safe." Carefully, she pressed up against him, deepening her purr til it was more felt then heard as she licked his ears and face. Slowly, he drifted away.

All through the night, she watched over him, cleaning his stomach wound and packing it with fresh herbs every few hours. It healed quickly and about halfway through the night, it closed up completely.

---------------------

Kouga woke at dawn to find his head resting in Windsong's lap. His leg wounds were still bleeding sluggishly and burned sullenly when he moved to stretch. Kouga sniffed and then winced as the stench of poison struck his sensitive nose.

_So the cat was a poisoner too, eh?_

Shifting, he sat up to check himself over. Other then being a little stiff and shaky, he was fine. Turning back to Song to see if she was still hurting, he was shocked to see she was awake. A barrier surrounded them…and her eyes were still a vivid sky blue.

Song purred as he crouched down facing her. With a sigh he sat, stretching his legs out before him again as he leaned back against a convenient tree. Immediately, she was up on all fours, sniffing him over. When she reached his legs, an annoyed growl slipped past her lips and she began to wash each and every cut with her long, demon tongue.

Hissing with the slight discomfort of her rough tongue, he allowed her to finish her self appointed task. After the first treatment from her tongue, the stinging pain stopped…but she wasn't finished yet.

Her eyes began to glow an even deeper blue and the stripes she bore on each cheekbone had darkened. Slowly, she moved to sit at his feet; not quite between his legs.

Without breaking eye contact, she bent to run her tongue along the inside of his left ankle and calf. Slowly, she began to lick her way up his leg.

Kouga shivered, shifting his weight as her sensuous attentions began to arouse more then just his curiosity. Reaching the point right above his knee, she switched to his right leg; starting the process all over again. Groaning quietly, he struggled to remain where he was as his pleasurable discomfort grew. Smiling wickedly, Song slid forward til she was between his knees, and licked her lips.

Swallowing hard, he fought the beast within as her scent called to him and earlier events flooded back to him along with the now overwhelming need for relief and release. Leaning down and forward, her long tongue began to trace invisible patterns on the inner thigh of his left leg; slipping up under his fur kilt to just barely brush the heat of his desire before retreating.

Her saliva burned now, instead of cooling as it had on his wounds, making his skin tingle; seemingly extra sensitive. Moaning audibly as she switched legs; he reached for her. Gripping her by her long hair and the nape of her neck he hauled her forward to bring his hungry mouth crashing down on hers in a wild, passionate kiss; unable to take anymore of her agonizingly sweet torture.

Returning his kiss eagerly with a hungry one of her own, she tugged at his ponytail. Growling, Kouga reached back and freed his silken mane to tumble over his shoulders. A deep purr, almost a growl rumbled in her chest as she ran her hands through his hair and down his back; lightly scratching him with her claws as she did so. A soft moan tumbled from his lips as his head fell back, his body relaxing, and his muscles loose with pleasure.

Her hands on his waist, tugging at his last bit of clothing brought him back to reality as his eyes continued to flicker between red and blue.

Hissing breath between his teeth as one of her hands by passed the fur wrap altogether and closed around his thick heat, he struggled with his raging need.

Song began to nip and lick his neck and shoulders as she stroked him and he quickly moved to stop her.

"Song wait- we can't-"

"Want you. Need you. Mate now. Mark now. Hush."

"I wont- aah! I won't take advantage of you like this! It's not right…oooh…."

Growling, Kouga's eyes flashed red as she continued to tease him with her lips, teeth, tongue, and clever hands. His growls changed to moans as she brought her claws into play against his desire and began to lick and nibble on his ears.

The double torture was killing him…the beast was too close…

"Windsong…are-"

Growling in annoyance, she bit him on the shoulder, "Yes! No more questions! Your mine!" and with a groan, he gave in to the raging beast trying to tear its way out of his skin.

Purring loudly once more, she proceeded to tear away his last bit of clothing and kiss and lick every inch of his hard, bronzed body. Rearing back, she quickly removed her own armor and slipped out of her skirt.

Shedding her arm and shin guards with Kouga's nimble help, she was soon clad in only a wisp of leather cords and satiny, tanned buckskin that was thinner then silk.

Grinning wolfishly, she began to teasingly loosen the cords holding the flimsy material to her lithe body. A low, almost inaudible growl rumbled in his chest as he watched her…his red eyes tracking her every move. A twitch of her fingers…a swing of her hips…and her last garment pooled about her ankles at last. She smiled and posed as his eyes raked her from head to toe.

"Come here you…", he whispered in a husky voice, raw with the desire and need to bury himself in her willing heat. She quickly obeyed, rubbing her belly and hips against his as she slid close to seize his mouth in a lusty kiss. Chuckling appreciatively, he deepened it and moved to mount the eager female in his arms just as voices began to reach his sensitive ears.

"I don't see them Ginta…maybe the cats lure them into an ambush…it sure smells like it."

"Nah, they're here somewhere- what the hell? What's that smell…oh shit."

"What? What did you-"

The voices stopped and Kouga quickly shoved the female behind him, snarling at the two males that dared approach his future mate. Eyes still glowing red, he glared at them as they stood there, frozen with shock. Windsong whined at his sudden lack of response as she struggled to see what had caused his anger. Slowly she peeked out from behind him as he snarled another warning.

"Uh…maybe we should-"

Blinking, Song realized she knew these males…they were no threat…they were-

"Oh no…"

Suddenly her eyes faded to their normal amber green and she realized she was completely strake naked. Blushing heavily, she ducked completely behind Kouga as he too began to revert back to his usual self.

"What the fuck are you idiots doing here?!", he snarled as he blocked their view of Windsong with his body.

Sensing her dressing quickly, he glared at his two subordinates. They blanched and stammered hasty apologies as he bared his fangs at them, his eyes starting to flicker red once again.

Fully dressed, a very quiet, embarrassed Windsong handed him his fur kilt. Dressing slowly as he gave the two males a tongue lashing Kouga soon scented her distress as she helped him with his clothing. Finally he threw his ruined armor at them with orders to have it fixed by the time he returned. They left, grateful to get away.

Turning to look Song in the face he frowned.

"Are you alright? They didn't see you, I promise-"

"I'm sorry…"

"What! Why?"

Windsong shivered and looked away, "I provoked your beast…I took advantage of you…I'll understand if you change your mind-"

Kouga snorted and grasped her chin in his fingertips, raising it so she had to look him in the eyes.

"I'm not angry song. Hell, I was worried you'd be angry for me letting your beast rouse mine. I thought _I_ was taking advantage of _you_. I should be asking you if I've done anything wrong, not the other way around."

Song smiled slowly, "really?"

Kouga flashed her a grin, "yeah…by the way…"

"Hm?"

"Where did you learn all that?"

Windsong blushed, "all what?", she mumbled as he watched her, smirking a bit at her deepening blushes.

He cocked an eyebrow at her. "You know…_that_ stuff. I just wanna know how many males I'll be dealing with when I make you my mate for good. I have to make sure their graves are all ready and-"

Song interrupted him with an exuberant hug. "oh! I'm glad you're not angry…so…you still…want me to…?"

"Hell yeah, I wanna see what else you can do with those hands." He titled his head to the side, his eyes twinkling mischievously, "hm...and I can think of another use for that talented mouth of yours…" he trailed off suggestively as she squirmed, her scent spiking with lust and desire once again.

Chuckling gently, he scooped her into his arms and smiled as she yawned, "rest my love, I'll take us home."

Windsong nodded and smiled as she rested her head against his chest, "mmkay…m' so tired..."

Hushing her, he stroked her hair as her eyes drifted shut and allowed a wicked grin to steal across his face.

_We'll finish this later_, he thought with a small smirk as he launched into a ground eating lope. The wind combing through his freed mane began to spin about him as he kept increasing the speed. They'd be home in no time at all, but still not soon enough for him.

Windsong smiled, snuggling into his chest as sleep began to lap at her, dragging her into its depths. _Home…I have a home…at last._

**_Home_**

-----------------------------------------------

Author's note: ok, so this chapter took a hell of a lot longer then i thought it would shruggs ah, such is life...but to make a long story short, my husbands stepdad was in town all last week and then was back over here saturday through sunday...so i was unable to access the computer...so i wrote up 13 pages worth of stuff for the story instead...PLEASE read and review and tell me what you think of this chapter...it took frickin forever and i wanna know what you have to say...it is now 1:30am in the morning...i'm gonna go crash.

toodles!

shaliken

p.s. if this is a bit ragged...well...what do you expect at 1:30 in the morning? lol :)p

**EDIT:** this chapter has been revised as i was not satified with it the first. so i added another two pages worth and polished it up...thank you for your patience. Enjoy!


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: no I don't own Inuyasha and company

However, all original characters and the plot/storyine is mine...back off! (brandishes a fork at you) :)p

------------------------------------------------

"I just don't know what to do! My demon wants him to mark and I can't seem to get past my human side telling me he's out of my league."

Izumi shrugged as she helped Song scrub dirty furs in the river. "You should listen to the demon within you and put the human in its place."

Windsong rolled her eyes, "Spoken like a true demon. My humanity has saved my life more then once. I need both sides to truly survive. I can't shove either aside if I want to be whole. I'm a half-breed that will produce Taiyoukai(spelling?) pups with any demon. That's why I'm hunted now. Hopefully word of the cat's demise has reached those who still want me for pups."

Izumi raised a brow at her in question. "Oh? Does Kouga know this?"

Song shrugged and blushed, "I wasn't sure I could trust him til now."

Izumi chuckled, "Stop fretting child; the whole pack knows he wants you as his mate. Ginta has said that Kouga has wanted you since the day he found you curled up beneath the beach side kill."

Song blushed, "W-well, I-I-um, that may be, but I-"

Izumi brushed her protests aside, "Your excuses are empty; are you afraid of him?"

"No! But-"

Izumi flashed her a wicked grin, "Your in heat song, use it to your advantage. You know he has laid a verbal claim on you; the whole pack knows. That's why no one has tried to court you yet. They are waiting to see if it becomes official or not."

Song blushed and wrung out the cleaned furs. "Very well then, what do you suggest?"

Izumi grinned, "Follow me…."

---------------------------------------------------------

Kouga frowned.

It had been almost a week since they had defeated the cats and she seemed to be avoiding him. He hadn't been able to get her alone for days. And the few times he had, she was exhausted and he had simply rocked her to sleep in his arms. He had been forced to…take care of himself daily, and it still wasn't enough. The scent of her heat lingered through the den and just the thought of her was enough to stir his desire. Growling in frustration, Kouga stalked off to the hot spring in hopes of finding some kind of relief.

Entering the den, he sighed as her scent, a mixture of heat, arousal, and female musk, filled his sensitive nose. Closing his eyes, he savored the hot rush of blood, the feel of his own sudden, almost painful arousal. Opening them again, the blue within almost overwhelmed by the red, he snarled. The beast within purred in approval and licked its lips.

_Enough of this! We will have her __**tonight**__! One way, or another._

A deep, rumbling purr that was almost a growl thrummed up from his chest as he strode into the chamber containing the spring. Stripping quickly, he slipped into the hot, liquid embrace of the spring.

----------------------------------------------------

Izumi returned to her den and grinned at a nervous Windsong. "He's in the spring and looks like he'll be very…receptive to your attentions."

Song chuckled, "Let us hope so…if this doesn't work…"

Izumi snorted, "Come now, he's very male. How could he resist?"

Windsong grinned and fingered the filmy material covering her body. "True…so how does it look?"

Izumi smiled, "Seductive…he'll love it."

Windsong smiled and looked down on the clothes she had spent the last week preparing for this moment. Her only undergarment for this outfit was a cloth-of-gold thong crafted by her own hands; leaving her breasts free of confinement. The over garments were made of a transparent golden brown silk that was a few shades darker then her own golden skin that Izumi had found somewhere. Both of them had worked to sew the cloth that Song was certain Izumi had stolen from some rich human somewhere. The top of her clothing was a simple single shoulder wrap that stopped right below her breasts. The bottom half of her outfit was a short skirt that tied over one hip and trailed down the opposite leg. It sat low on her hips, causing the strings of her thong to peek out over the top. He arms and legs were bare and her skin glistened with a thin sheen of sweat.

Throwing a thick fur about her, Izumi grabbed her wrist and hauled her out to Kouga's den; snarling at any males that looked their way. Reaching the entrance, she removed the fur, hugged her, and then shoved her inside. Windsong smothered a laugh and quickly composed herself. Extending her senses, she pinpointed Kouga's location.

_Still soaking…hm…should I wait for him to be finished? If I do it that way he may be too tired by the time he gets out…._

Song headed for the spring with a grin.

------------------------------------------------

Kouga relaxed as the heat of the spring loosened his muscles and soothed his frazzled nerves. The whisper of skin against the dry stone of the den told him he was no longer alone. The strengthening of Song's scent in the den told him exactly who was about to disturb him. Deciding to ignore her for now, he tried to regain the relaxed state of mind he was in before her entrance.

No such luck.

"Kouga?"

Mentally groaning as he felt himself thicken at the husky sound of her voice, he opened his eyes as he turned to face her.

"What-", and then he froze.

He felt his jaw drop as she stepped further into the natural glow of the spring.

_Wow…._

The glow of the spring made the mist of golden brown silk she wore nothing more then a dim shadow upon her golden skin and caused the scrap of fabric between her legs to sparkle and glow with its own light. His redding gaze ran over her body, from head to toe, as he took in the sight of his intended dressed so scantily that she might as well be naked. Her skin was glistening with the barest sheen of sweat, the musk of her body filling his nose as his mouth watered for a taste of her.

**_Mine!_**

Song flushed and smiled prettily as Kouga stood and began to move toward her as if in a dream. Her skin prickled and tightened as a flood of heat and desire rushed through her body to settle low in her belly and between her legs as she watched him approach. She was hard put to keep her eyes above his waist as the level of the water dropped; and so she simply stopped trying.

He was magnificent. All bronzed skin and hard, lean muscle. And quite definetly male, she thought as her gaze continued to roam his naked form. He was also apparently _quite_ happy to see her...Song blushed heavily as her fingers itched to reach out and stroke what she had only seen a handlful of times and was now getting an uninterrupted veiwing of.

_Damn...wait...how is that going to fit...oh, nevermind...I'm sure he knows what he's doing...I hope. _

Just as she began to feel nervous about his rather impressive girth and how the hell it was supposed to fit, he reached her.

For a long moment, all that could be heard was the drip of water running off Kouga's naked body. Finally tearing her eyes away from the amazing view he presented and raising her gaze to meet his, she licked her lips. Clearing her throat, she spoke; her voice husky with pent up desire for the male before her.

"There is a custom among my people. When a female offers herself to her future mate on their bonding night, she must wear a garment of her own making. Nothing she wears can be made by another. This is her way of telling him she will belong to him alone; no other may touch her. So here I stand, Prince Kouga, offering my untouched body, clothed in garments of my own making…offering myself to you to be your life mate. Will you have me? Or must I go elsewhere?"

Silence.

Resisting the urge to fidget, she waited for his reply, whatever it may be.

Demonic red flickered in his gaze as he smiled, "I accept your offer, Windsong."

Windsong shivered in delight as the sound of his voice; rough and raw with desire, husky with the need to claim her. Slowly, she tipped back her head, baring her throat to him. Submitting to him.

Growling his approval, he descended upon her with a vengeance.

------------------------------------------------------

A very sated and relaxed Windsong woke the next morning to the sound of footsteps. Looking about quickly she registered the warm presence at her back to be Kouga. The footsteps slowly grew louder as the unknown person approached the den. Craning her head around to look, Windsong let loose a warning growl. The footsteps slowed, but the seemed to know it was her, not Kouga, that warned them away. A few moments later, Ginta came striding up.

"Kou-"

Song viciously, but quietly growled; baring her teeth at him. Ginta gulped and raised his hands in the universal sign for surrender as he bared his throat to her. Quickly backing up, he left them to sleep. Song smirked and rolled over to face her new mate. He was still deeply asleep; not surprising since they hadn't slept til the wee hours of the morning.

Purring deeply, she began to wash the mating mark on his neck. Slowly licking away the last traces of blood, she savored the flavor, chuckling when he opened his eyes to glare playfully at her.

"Keep that up and we'll _never_ leave the den."

Song stopped and laughed, "Why not? Haven't you earned a little pleasure?"

With a mock growl, he pounced on her.

Still laughing, Song wiggled about, trying to escape. In a matter of moments they were rolling around the den floor; laughing and growling playfully until Izumi announced her presence with a soft bark of amusement.

Blushing lightly, Windsong grinned at her friend from where she sat straddling her new mate's hips. Izumi chuckled as Kouga grasped Song's waist and shifted her til she was sitting in his lap instead of straddling it; being careful to wrap a nearby fur about his still naked mate.

"I see last night was a success…", she drawled as Kouga shot Song a questioning look and Song blushed.

"Erm…why don't you check on your pup and let me help my mate get dressed…ok?"

Still chuckling, Izumi bowed and took herself out.

"A success? You planned all that?"

Blushing furiously Windsong scrambled to her feet, "You…might say that."

Kouga stood and grabbed her wrist, "Wait. What does _that_ mean?"

Windsong sighed and tucked the fur about her more securely, "Izumi has been helping me avoid you since we fought the cats and then she helped me find the stuff for our bonding night. She told me that you wouldn't mind….I am sorry."

"Song, you didn't have to do all that to get me to-"

"I know, but I wanted to! Your just – Its--You deserve so much more, but you chose _me_. I wanted to make it worth it."

Kouga grinned and drew her into his arms. Nuzzling her neck, he licked her new mating mark; growling in pleasure at her light gasp when he switched from licking to sucking it gently.

"Believe me Windsong", he whispered as he bore her down to the nest furs once again, his hands and mouth bringing heat to her skin and weakness to her trembling limbs. "My miko inu-hanyou…._my_ woman. It was already worth it."

_Needless to say...they took quite a long time getting cleaned up and dressed. But that is the progative of all new mates...Don't you agree?_

--------------------------------------

Author's note: ok...here it is...its not much and something about it bugs me, but until i figure it out and fix it, i'd better not keep ya'll waiting. sorry it took so long, but like i said in my profile...life is pycho right now. the next chapter is still floating around in my head so it may be a few days before i can pin it down and get it onto paper...and for those of you wondering...yes, they are going to end up with pups...eventually. now...can you guess? will she have puppies, or people? first one to guess right gets a free sketch...mmmyeah...toodles!

read and review please!


	7. Chapter 6

"Hm…what's this?"

It was a glorious day some weeks after Kouga had accepted her suit and Windsong was cleaning the den on her own for once. You see, Kouga was out hunting with the other males and Izumi was getting heavy with her next pup and so was sticking close to her own den. But while cleaning the area Kouga kept his armor and weapons, Windsong found a low ledge that had been cleverly hidden with a piece of stone fitted to it to make it seem solid. Curiousity soon got the best of her and she quickly removed the stone and searched the crevice with a cautious hand. At first, all she encountered were dead leaves and other derbis; but just as she was about to give up and continue cleaning, she found something else. Her fingertips brushed a hilt and what felt like a sheath. Carefully she snagged the hidden object and slowly eased it out of hiding. Pulling her prize into the open air of the cave, she found herself to be holding an ancient sword.

Or at least it looked ancient.

Ratty leather wrapped the hilt and what she could see of the blade was rusty and riddles with nicks and dents. Carefully turning it over in her hands, Windsong examined it.

"This cant be Kouga's sword, he would never let a weapon get like this. Geez…it looks like it rusted into the sheath."

Tugging gently on the sword brought no results and she was about to give it up when the blade seemed to shift within the sheath. Surprised, she tugged on it one more time. This time it slid completely free of the sheath and she was able to actually examine it properly.

"This is odd…it feels alive somehow…", trailing off, she hefted the sword and was surprised to find it much heavier then it looked. Just as she resheathed it to look at later, there was a commotion outside. Not thinking, she strapped the sword to her waist instead of leaving it, and sprinted for the den entrance.

Bursting out into the bright sunshine, she skidded to a halt. Chaos reigned outside the den proper. The males that had been left to guard the den were dead and the females were in a panic trying to round up the pups into the den. Quickly Windsong began to snap out orders as she helped round up pups. She hadn't been out there long before the reason for all this chaos topped the rise and strode up to the den.

The Lord of the Western Lands had come to pay the pack a visit.

Song snarled, her eyes beginning to glow blue-white as her hand went to the sword at her hip.

"You! You have no right! Why do you slaughter our warriors?!"

Sesshomaru unsheathed the blade at his hip called Tokijin.

"I have come for the Tetsusaiga. Give it to me. Now."

Song growled, "Come and get it, Mi'lord", she spat.

Narrowing his eyes, he shot her a deadly look. "Very well then. Die."

Song unsheathed her blade with a snarl and was shocked when it nearly exploded under her fingertips. Gaping at the now enormous blade she held, she almost missed Sesshomaru attacking. Rolling out of the way, she raised the legendary blade. Waiting for the right moment, she struck.

_A vivid flash and she saw a young male inu-hanyou with silver hair wearing a red hoari and hakamas swing his blade. "Wind Scar!" Bright blades of wind tore into his opponent, slaying them on the spot. _

Shaking the memory flash from her mind's eye, she looked up just in time to see him dodge her Wind Scar.

Barely.

_He knows this sword well and certainly won't break a sweat winning it from me…but does he know who _I _am?_

Quickly sheathing the Tetsusaiga, Song summoned her miko power.

_It's now or never…_

Imitating him she formed some of it into a whip of power. The rest went into a trap that lay between them. Now, to trigger it. Lashing out with the purity whip, she managed to nick the fluffy pelt thrown over his shoulder. As smoke rose from the point of contact Song gulped. Now he was _pissed_.

_Oh shiiiit!_

For the following hour it was all she could do to dodge his attacks as he launched them one after the other. Poison splattered the ground as it seeped from his claws and the air was filled with the hiss of his youkli whip. The very air roiled with conflicting energies as his demonic aura fought her miko purity.

In spite of her hanyou heritage, they were well matched. Needless to say, Sesshomaru was not pleased and her continued dodging of his attacks drove him into a fury s she tried to manuver him into place.

Finally, he moved to stand on her spell, too infuriated to notice the weak traces of miko energy.

Immediately Windsong triggered the latent trap with a yelp as she dodged his youkli whip yet again. Instantly a cocoon of holy energy wrapped around him. He froze, not wanting to be purified and his eyes narrowed dangerously as he growled deep in his chest. Windsong stopped to catch her breath, gasping for air as she reinforced the energy cocoon.

"Now, let's try this again. What do you want?"

He was silent, looking her over as his demonic aura rippled and surged with displeasure.

"So...You are the hanyou that can purify demons, are you not?"

A bit surprised and no little wary, she nodded.

"Is it also true that you bear…strong pups?"

Song stiffened and growled a warning, "I am already mated and _not_ interested."

He glared at her. "This Sesshomaru has no interest in the wolf's mate. I simply asked you a question. Now answer me."

Hesitantly, she answered him. "Yes, it is true…why?"

"This is yours." A scroll flew through the air to land at her feet.

Glancing down at it, she returned his gaze, "I-thank you."

"Hn. If you prove unworthy of that sword, I will return for it. You have three days to prepare yourself before I return to test you. I suggest you spend them wisely."

Song nodded and dissolved the cocoon, pulling the energy back into her. He turned to leave and her gaze fell to the lifeless bodies that littered the ground.

"Wait!"

He paused and turned slightly to look over his shoulder.

"Please…I was told you have the power to bring back those that have died."

"Yes."

"Please…do not leave us without our warriors. They have mates and pups that will need them come winter. Please spare them."

He turned and unsheathed the Tensegia, "Very well."

He slashed the air and almost instantly the fallen males began to cough and gasp as life returned to them.

"Thank you."

He nodded and disappeared into the woods just as Izumi came running up to her friend

"Windsong! Are you alright?!"

Windsong sighed and picked up the scroll. "Yes, I'm fine. He came to deliver this to me."

"What! Why?"

"I-I don't know."

Izumi rubbed her swollen belly as she regarded her silent friend. "Word has it that the proud Lord of the Western Lands has taken a hanyou mate."

Song jerked and stared at her. "What! Who?"

Izumi smiled, "That is a good question. Nobody knows who she is or where she came from, but it is confirmed that she is an inu-hanyou."

"Do you know what she looks like?"

Izumi grinned, "She is a great beauty; especially for a hanyou. She has a mane of pale silver that sweeps the ground as she walks. Her eyes are a deep, stormy blue and her creamy skin is without flaw."

Song froze, her mind working a mile a minute. "Are her ears tattooed? With lacey blue patterns to match her eyes? Does she have a tail?"

"Yes…how-?"

Song waved her away and stumbled back to her den; the scroll clutched tight in one hand. Reaching safety, she collapsed on their fur nest and broke the seal on the scroll. Unrolling it carefully, she began to read.

_"Greetings sister, _

_You must be shocked to hear from your old pack. Not all of us were killed for resisting them. I was taken along with a few others. They didn't get us far before a wave of miko energy washed over us, purifying them. We didn't know what had happened and we didn't want to return only to be caught again. So we ran. A month later, we stumbled across a small human child being attacked by a flock of lesser crow demons. We killed them all and took her into our care. Two days later, a powerful inu-youkli strode into our camp and claimed the girl. Desperate for some kind of protection, I begged him to let us come and care for the child. After I told him our story, he agreed. We cared for his human daughter for some weeks before he called me to his private rooms. He told me he was expected to take a mate by winter and have an heir on the way by spring. If he refused, or failed, the other Cardinal Lords would take his lands and his title. I agreed to be his mate and bear him children. In return, he promised myself and my sister's safety and sanctuary. In 6 months time I will give birth to his pups. I invite you to my lord's palace in the western lands. Your mate, if you have one, may come as well. Please, tell me; what have we missed these past seasons? Script us a reply soon. _

_I have missed you. _

_Your pack-sister, _

_Lotus Moon_

Song reread the letter, tears trickling unnoticed down her cheeks as she beheld her lost pack-sister's words. Cradling the letter to her chest, she wept tears of relieved joy as she curled up on the furs beneath her.

"I'm not alone after all…..not alone."

------------------------------------------------

Author's Note:

ok...here it is...finally. its kinda rough, but i cant think as to what it needs so here it is... life is chaos right now and i barely have time to write much less type stuff out on the computer. my mate and i are trying to find an apartment and are trying to deal with the evil bi---i mean witch that my MIL invited to live on the farm...so yeah, i'll try to update more often but dont count on it, ok?

Please read and review! Thanks a bunch!

shaliken


	8. Chapter 7

**Wolfsong Chapter 7 **

"Wait…you did what?!"

Song winced and clutched the Tetsusiaga at her waist. "I-I was cleaning the den and I found this ancient sword hidden underneath a ledge. Soon after I heard a commotion outside the den, so I ran out to see what was happening. Next thing I knew, Lord Sesshomaru attacked us and I had no choice but to use the sword I had found. When I realized I couldn't beat him with a sword, I used my miko powers to trap him in a cocoon of holy energy. That's when he gave me the scroll from my own pack sister and told me he would return to test my worthiness in three days time. He also revived the warriors he killed."

Kouga stared at his mate in absolute shock; for once he was speechless. Windsong sighed and slipped her arms about his waist, resting her head on his bare chest. "Look, I'm sorry, but there was no other way-"

Kouga snarled and broke away from her embrace. "Why didn't you just stay put?! You could've been hurt-"

Song stiffened, "What?! This coming from the wolf that took me to battle cat demons without a second thought? I am not some frail human! I can fight! Whether _you_ like it or not I am the alpha female here and thus it is my job to defend the pack when the males are gone! _You_ were not here to do it! Should I have just let him kill us all, oh wise one? Should I have simply cowered in our den while he slaughtered our pack? Is that what you think of me? Is that what you want?"

"No I don't and you damn well know that! But I will not have you risking yourself-"

"Oh! So it's alright for _you_ to risk my life, but I have no such right? I must ask your permission for everything now, eh? Your warriors were slaughtered to a man! There was no one left to defend our pack! I had no choice! I had to-"

Kouga stormed back over to his mate and grabbed her shoulders with hard shake to silence her. "You over step yourself, wench! It is my duty to protect you! How do you think everyone one will see me if I let you be harmed?"

"It is not always about _you_! I have done nothing wrong! Tell me you would have done differently! Tell me you would rather I run then face the enemy that attacked us...that you would rather I leave my sisters to die!"

Fuming, Windsong felt a snarl rumble up from her chest as Kouga stared at her in shock at her outburst. Cinching the Tetsusaiga more firmly to her waist, Song turned and stormed off before he could even form a reply; her sister's letter still clutched in her fist.

--------------------------------

Her feet carried her to the river where she washed his furs without her realizing it til the rush of water and the rich scent of wet earth filled her nose. Slowly she made her way the water's edge and sat on a small boulder that bordered the shoreline. Anger, hurt, and shame swam through her. Pride as well, though it was not as strong. She had finally stood up for herself, but at what cost?

_I can't do this. I can't keep arguing with him. He'll never see me as an equal if I don't prove to him I can handle it. And shouting at him does nothing more then prove I'm a flighty, emotional female that needs protection. He still sees me as that frightened hanyou he found by his kill…as the girl who screamed at night and almost purified him out of fear…. I have to change that. I have to make him see I'm not what he thinks I am ...but…maybe he's right-No! I can't let myself think that! There has to be a way to show him I can handle the dangers that come with standing at his side…Maybe…_

Looking down, she stared at the scroll she hadn't let out of her sight since Sesshomaru had tossed it her way. _Maybe Lotus can help me...maybe..._

"Maybe its time I take the initiative", she whispered to herself, "Lotus wants me to visit her...hm..."

A small smile slipped into view for a moment before she tucked the scroll into her chest armor and smoothed her features into a calm mask. "That's exactly what I'll do. First I had better go find Izumi; she'll never forgive me if I leave without saying goodbye."

----------------------

A discreet search and a few careful questions soon led her to find Izumi in her den playing a game with smooth river stones with her son.

"I'm leaving Izumi….and I am not sure when I'll be back…"

Izumi froze, a small frown replacing her sunning smile of greeting. "Leaving? But you _are_ coming back, right?"

Song nodded and Izumi climbed awkwardly to her feet to begin bustling about the cave. "You'll need supplies. Some food, a blanket, and armor as well as some spare clothes. Where are you headed?"

Song sighed, "Sesshomaru's palace. Maybe he will teach me more about this sword. Until I can fight well enough to suit him, I'll stay there…until then Kouga won't see me as I am…a warrior and an equal partner."

Izumi hugged her and shoved a bundle into her arms. "Then go with my blessing…and I'll be right here waiting for your return; pack-sister."

Tears immediately welled up, stinging her eyes as she accepted her friends' bow of submission. Swiftly, she hugged her friend and her son, blessing the coming child with a touch of her priestess power as she said her goodbyes. Waving, she stepped out of her friends homes for the last time in what would be a longer time then she knew.

Throwing the pack over her shoulder, she slipped off into the night just as rain began to fall from the skies. And just like that, she was gone….the rain melting away all signs of her trail; hiding her as she wound her way west.

--------------------------------------------------

Author's note: Ok….sorry this took so long and is sooooo short, but I have to steal time on the computer cause my hubby's step-dad is home for good and so will be spending a lot of time on the computer…I'll try to have the next chapter up tomorrow! R&R please!


	9. Chapter 8

note: ****means telepathy...ok?..ok...read on!

****

**Wolfsong Chapter 8 **

Thwack!

Song winced as Sesshomaru's staff cut through her defenses to smack her in the ribs. Rolling away, she came to her feet alongside him and whipped her bow staff into an arch; planting it against her hip as the far end struck him across the chest, bouncing it off his collarbone. Grunting at the impact, he spun to face her and struck at her chest. Dropping down and to the right, she let his strike pass harmlessly over her left shoulder, came up under his guard, and brought her own staff up between his legs hard enough to catch his armor, lift him off the ground and throw him back. Moving faster then she ever had in her life, she quickly pinned him down by lightly resting the end of her bow on his throat.

"Game", she whispered harshly as her breath rasped in her throat.

Sesshomaru climbed to his feet, "You are dismissed. Well done half-breed."

Grinning like an idiot at her first confirmed win, Song bowed and limped off to the baths. She had been training with Sesshomaru since she had arrived 6 months ago and today she had earned her first victory.

_I still can't touch him with a blade though….bastard._

Reaching the bathing chambers within the palace, Song was joined by one of her old pack sisters, New Moon.

Moon was a blood-sister to Lotus and was just as lovely barring the lattice of scars that marred her creamy golden skin. New Moon was a well known warrior; her silken black hair pulled back into a single thick braid and her black inu ears were pierced with small, silvery bronze hoops, as was the base of her inky tail. She had piercing orange-yellow eyes with hints of fiery red that glowed like banked coals, or molten iron. A thin blade passed itself off as a hair ornament in her braid and a bronze case containing three tiny throwing stars made up the clasp at the end of the hip length braid. Today, as always, she wore a short, snug black leather vest that stopped two inches below her breasts and a pair of hakamas that matched her eyes, leaving her arms, hands, and feet bare.

Song smiled and paused to clasp her wrist in greeting before stripping off her sweat soaked clothes and sinking into a tub of hot water.

Moon perched nearby; cleaning her nails with the hidden blade in her hair.

"How was your match?"

Song groaned, "Awful. But I finally managed to lay him out. He'll probably get me back for it later, though. Oh, and thanks for the bow help. He would've beaten me again without it."

Moon chuckled, flashing a fanged grin as she changed the subject. "Lotus is due to pup today. She asked me to tell you that the pups should be born tonight at dusk…and to congratulate you on your win."

Song chuckled, "One of these days she is going to See the wrong thing and I'll laugh. I still haven't gotten used to the fact she can see the future…a Seer…Mother and father would never believe it."

Moon laughed, the rich sound bouncing off the bathing chamber walls, startling the lesser dog demon folding towels nearby. "My parents were the same. They always thought my expertise with weapons was just a talent. They never realized it was one of my abilities."

Song snorted, "I can't imagine how they missed the fact that their own daughter knew how to use a weapon just by picking it up. Lotus had the more obvious potential for talents like that, though….not that she ever needed them with half the males competing for her favor. She's changed though…hasn't she?"

Moon sheathed her tiny blade and nodded. "Yes. Life on the road was harsh and here at the palace she was just another pretty face. She even had me teach her knife fighting. A good thing too since I've caught wind of her defending herself more then once. She has amazing eye to hand coordination. And her Sight allows her to anticipate her target. It's fascinating to watch her fight."

Song chuckled and, deciding she had soaked long enough, began to scrub the last bits of dirt and sweat from her skin. "I'm sure it is. Where are the others?"

Moon blinked, "Lotus Moon is in her chambers, Nightfire is on her way here…and Brightfeather is with Shadowfox guarding Lotus. Why?"

Song rinsed and stepped out of the now murky water. "I was just curious. And Lotus will never forgive me if I miss the birth of her pups." Drying herself quickly, she dressed in a fresh, clean pair of hakamas and a wrap tunic and turned to face New Moon, "Lets go-"

"Sister!"

Night fire strode into the bathing chamber. Windsong laughed and clasped her wrist, "Shouldn't you be with Lotus? Dusk isn't far off."

Night fire gestured to the fires lighting the room and heating the great tubs of water for soaking. "Just here to check on my spells. Heading that way your self's, eh?"

Now, Night fire was a true example of the diversity of their pack. A Neko hanyou, she had rich, coffee colored skin and beautiful sea colored eyes that couldn't decide if they wanted to be blue or green. Red-gold hair tumbled over her shoulders in curly waves and she was dressed a bit more flamboyant then her two sisters. She wore a sleeveless wrap tunic in a red-gold that matched her hair and was decorated with strange symbols in inky black. Beneath that she wore a snug black shirt with full sleeves that belled out before being gathered up into snug black leather wrist wraps studded with fiery colored stones. Her hakamas were black as well with more strange symbols like those on her over tunic done in red-gold trailing along the outside of each leg. Snug to the knee before flaring to be gathered up again mid-shin by black leather ankle wraps that matched the ones on her wrist, they allowed her freedom of movement unhampered by extra fabric. Neat, slim black shoes with no heel and a slim black katana completed her ensemble.

"Well " , said New Moon once Nightfire had finished with her spells, "We had better get moving, or we will be late for certain."

Night fire and Song nodded and followed their pack sister out into the hall. Chatting quietly among themselves, they made good time; stopping only to allow Nightfire to renew the odd spell or three. As though they had timed it, the sun was just showing its fiery colors as they paused outside Lotus Moon's door.

Knocking twice, New Moon entered, her sisters following. Immediately a black kitsune with silver molting stepped out of the shadows by the door.

"Greetings sisters, Lotus should be entering labor any moment now."

Shadowfox was petite and fine boned; an assassin trained by Sesshomaru himself. Clothed simply, she wore a sleeveless tunic like Nightfire's, but hers was a dark charcoal grey and was belted with a deep purple sash that matched her eyes. The under tunic was a deep shade of grey blue with long , slightly loose sleeves that were gathered up into snug cuffs along her forearm. Her legs were clothed, not with hakamas, but with loose leggings to match the over tunic and she wore soft felt boots colored a dusty black. Her slanted violet eyes were not unlike her sister Nightfire's sea colored ones and her skin was moon-pale; and as lustrous as crushed pearls in the moonlight. Her midnight tresses were molted with subtle silver patches and were caught up in intricate braids that wound about her head and left her ears free to move. The smallest of her sisters, she was certainly the most deadly as demons and humans alike constantly underestimated her.

Clasping wrists with each of them, she motioned for them to follow her as another hanyou stepped out of the inner chamber.

"Your going to be late sisters; hurry."

The four hanyous exchanged glances and smiles as they followed the last of their pack, Brightfeather. Brightfeather was a raptor hanyou; what kind of raptor remained a mystery as she had a bit of all of them. Bright piercing golden eyes and brown waves rich with red were currently flowing about her shoulders and down her back to mingle with the feathers running down her spine; freed from their usual twisted bun. Her dusky skin made her eyes seem lighter and more vivid and was laced with scars not unlike New Moon's; avian scales peppered her arms. Slightly pointed ears poked through her hair and a pair of immense, reddish brown wings streaked with creamy white along the primary's and specked with a dark, chocolately brown all over were folded along her spine. Her clothing was minimal; her top had no back and fastened behind her neck and below her wings, behind her back. Her sleek midriff was bare and she wore leather breeches that sat low on her hips and wove up the outside of each leg, showing a large strip of golden skin from hip to knee before flaring out to pool over her feet. A slim peacock-like tail that matched her wings flared out slightly behind her as she walked. Intense and aloof as any bird of prey, she was their Healer; both of the body, and of the mind.

Together, they entered Lotus's bed chamber, and stood protectively about their pup swollen sister.

"Its….begun", she gasped as the last of them greeted her. Smiling with shared joy, they all began to sing, chanting the birth-song of their family as Lotus swayed to its hypnotic rhythm.

Windsong felt her breath hitch when Sesshomaru suddenly burst in to take his place at his mate's side. An almost painful squeeze in her chest made it hard to breathe properly as her longing to be held by her own mate overwhelmed her. Swallowing hard, Song struggled to keep the rhythm as Brightfeather caught wind of her struggle.

_'/, here sister…give me your pain…share the burden that it not drag you down; now, when our sister needs us most '/, _

Song sighed in relief as her sorrow melted away at her sister's mental touch; and smiled as she was filled with peace and joy in return.

The labor was short and swift; all three pups passed with an ease unheard of by humans. Slowly they let the birth-song fade as the last pup was cleaned and returned to Lotus. Purring happily, they each in turn nuzzled each pup; memorizing their scents as pack.

The first two pups were tiny males; perfect and healthy. The firstborn looked just like his father, the secondborn had his mother's blue eyes, his aunt's black hair, and his cheek stripes were gold. And the final pup was a delicately made female that had red-gold hair, vibrant sea green eyes, and delicate jade colored cheek stripes.

Song couldn't take it. Holding her niece, she felt the numbing from Brightfeather fade away. Burying her nose in the pups silky hair, she let her nose fill with the newness of its scent and shuddered as tears pricked her eyes. Blinking quickly, she pled exsuastion, congratulated them once again, and fled.

_'/, He will come for you, sister…he will come '/,_

Tears streaked her cheeks as, instead of heading to her room, she snagged the Tetsusiaga and her bow staff, and slipped out to the dojo to practice. Channeling her loneliness and grief, she flowed from one kata to the next, each increasing her speed and complexity. She worked til her muscles trembled in true exsaustion and sweat soaked her clothes, making them cling to her skin. Slowly, she ran through the simplest of the katas Sesshomaru had taught her, cooling down as she slowed. Slowly coming to a stop, she noticed she wasn't alone.

"Hello, Sesshomaru, shouldn't you be up with your mate and new pups?"

"You are ready", he stated coolly, ignoring her question. "Your mate should reach my palace tomorrow at dawn. It is time for you to return to him. Be ready."

Song gaped at him. "But I-"

"Do you question this Sesshomaru's authority?"

Windsong shook her head in denial; speechless.

"He has sent messengers since you came into my charge. I have told him he may visit my lands and attempt to win you back. If he fails, he must not return."

Song stiffened, "He didn't drive me away, Sesshomaru. I left because it became apparent to me that I was not good enough to fight beside him, or in his stead."

Sesshomaru stepped closer, narrowing his gaze at her quiet defiance. "I have trained you, kept your training secret from your mate, clothed you, fed you, housed you…and you dare to defy this Sesshomaru?"

Song raised her gaze to look him in the eye, her jaw firm with her stubbornness. "Yes. He is _**my**_ mate and I _will_ return to him whether _you_ approve of it or not!"

Sesshomaru paused, "You have proven worthy of my father's sword and for that I will dismiss your unruly behavior." Stepping forward again, he unsheathed the sword Tokijin. "Now…defend yourself."

Windsong sighed and drew Tetsusiaga, "This will be a short fight. Must you always challenge me when I'm already exsuasted?"

Sesshomaru growled, "An enemy will not care if you are tierd, or not. Now …fight."

Flowing smoothly into a defensive crouch, she flashed a grim, fanged grin. "Very well then….my Lord."

A breeze swirled about them as they circled the dojo; each looking for a hole in the other's defenses. Then suddenly, they came together with a clash of blades. Snarls and oaths mixed with the crash of mythical attacks and the ring of blade on blade filled the building.

Windsong spoke true…the battle was a short one. In a matter of moments, she found herself on the run from his blade. Knowing she would need to turn the tables somehow, she waited for her chance. Feeling her energy slip away as he forced her to dodge attacks left and right, she called on her miko powers.

Sheathing herself in miko energy and pumping it through her system to replace her lost energy, she finally saw her opening. Moments later she had disarmed him and her blade rested against his throat.

"Game."

Panting for breath, she released the purity energy. Sesshomaru sheathed his blade and bowed to her. Gaping in shock, she barely managed her own bow.

"Go prepare yourself…I will send for you at dawn."

Nodding, she watched him leave til a flicker of movement nearby caught her eye. Wearily, she turned to face it, sword at the ready.

"Who's there-"

Shock froze the words on her lips as the intruder stepped out of the shadows and into the light.

"Kouga?!"

-------------------------------------------

It was too much to take; Song fainted dead away. His weary, pained face the last thing she saw as he caught her falling body.

Kouga sighed and cradled his prone mate against his chest. It had been far too long since he had held her; much too long. A whimper slipped past his lips as he buried his face in the crook of her neck. Her scent washed over him and for the first time in months he was whole again. He sighed as instantly the beast within calmed and was content once again. A purr rumbled up as he scooped his prize into his arms and he smiled.

"I've missed you…wench."

-------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note: Ok! There it is! I'm still working on the next chapter so I don't know when it'll be up. Plus I'm working on getting a new job…mmmyeah…but enough of that, read and review please! Thanks and enjoy!

One more thing….its now early spring right when things start warming up. Her parents died a year ago in the early spring, she was found by Kouga late spring/early summer and they became mates in the fall. She left right before winter started and now we have come full circle ….just thought I'd put that out there….Toodles!


	10. Chapter 9

Windsong returned to consciousness slowly; every thing was blurry and surreal before it suddenly all snapped into place. A warm mass was at her back and something heavy pinned her waist and legs. A rumbling purr surrounded her and a familiar calming scent washed over her.

_Kouga…._

At first she simply laid there, soaking up his scent and presence like a sponge. It had been far too long since she had simply been in his presence. Something inside her relaxed and she found herself squirming about in his arms til they were face to face. Kouga didn't even stir and Song felt a stab of guilt as she took him in. He looked older somehow, like the pain of living without her had aged him.

_This is my fault_, she thought as she ran her fingertips over his features. Her feather light touch seemed to soothe him into deeper sleep as she traced the dark circles under his eyes and the new lines on his face; smoothing them away with a gentle caress. A peaceful look came over his face and Windsong smiled as he tightened his hold on her with a sigh.

_I'll have to make this up to him somehow…I didn't even realize how much it hurt to leave him til I was back in his arms…my mate._

Purring quietly, she snuggled closer as her fingertips continued to dance across his face. A quick glance out the window told her night had fallen and her miko senses told her the only creatures nearby were lesser servants. Her sisters wouldn't be coming to check on her til morning unless Lotus saw something in a vision and needed her.

In short, the night was hers to do what she would.

Smiling, she managed to wiggle free of Kouga's snug embrace and climb to her feet without waking him. Padding quietly across her rug strewn floor, she slipped into her personal privy to relieve herself. Grimacing at her reflection, Song winced as she ran her fingers through her sweat matted hair.

_This is just nasty… I have to get clean._

Careful to remain as silent as possible, Song slipped over to check on her sleeping mate. He looked like he would be out for a while and she wasn't about to risk his groggy wrath by waking him early. Smiling lovingly at her weary husband, she flitted over to her wardrobe and snagged a breast band, loincloth, and a simple green silk yakuta that matched her eyes. After a moment's thought she changed the usual loincloth for the scanty thong she had worn on their bonding night and discarded the breast band.

Quick as can be, she slipped out of her bed chamber to the beautiful bathing room Sesshomaru had his servants install; just for her. He said that it was so he didn't have to smell her sweat and stink outside the Dojo, but that's what the public baths were for. Right? Either way, she was grateful and right now she was going to put that lovely gift to good use.

Stripping off the rumpled clothes she was wearing, she quickly scrubbed away all traces of sweat and filth. Another scrubbing and two rinses later, she finally felt clean enough to soak for a moment before drying off and getting dressed. With just a thong and her yakuta to slip into, she was soon dressed and back to watching her mate sleep. Having just slept herself, she wasn't in the least tired and wasn't about to deprive Kouga of a much needed rest.

Restless and unable to sit still, she began her katas minus her bow staff. Slow and smooth, she worked to make her movements flow smoothly from one to the next. Instead of speed and lethality, she concentrated on grace and sensuality.

So deep was her concentration that she didn't even hear Kouga wake.

Kouga slowly swam back into the conscious world as the sound of bare feet on smooth wood pulled him out of his deep sleep. His arms were empty and for a moment he panicked. For one frantic moment he was afraid he had been dreaming and he was back in his den…alone.

Sitting up in a rush, he spotted her across the room and relaxed. She was really here…she was…dancing? It was the only way to describe the way she moved; a fluid, sensuous dance. He eyes wandered over her sleek form.

_She's…beautiful _

There was new toughness; a new hardness to her body that spoke of long hours spent sparring in the dojo. She was polished; improved til nothing else could match her. Her golden skin was as smooth and soft as ever and still without blemish; but now it flowed over firm muscle. Her hair had grown since she had left and it brushed the floor as she danced. Toned and graceful limbs bore a sheen of sweat and a slight flush from her exertions. Her eyes were closed, he realized as he tore his own hungry gaze from her form to her face; she did not know he was even conscious much less watching her so lustfully. Moving slowly, he climbed to his feet and silently approached her.

Song jerked in surprise, startled when one of her strikes actually hit something! Her eyes flew open and she stuttered to a halt.

"Don't stop yet, love. Dance with me."

His voice was rich with longing and rough with passion. His icey gaze warmed and blazed like the heart of a raging fire; calling to her.

Windsong shuddered in response to the sensual invitation in his delicious body and enthralling voice and his eyes…oh my yes…his eyes threatened to drown her past all reason. Struggling to keep herself from appearing the fool and undoing all she had sought for in these past months of training, she nodded her acceptance. Gracefully she bowed and then took up her beginning stance as cool and collected as she could manage under such…tempting circumstances.

Kouga grinned, scenting her inner turmoil, and mimicked her, waiting for her to make the first move. Slowly she began her dance once more; this time she kept her eyes open.

_Amazing_, she thought as he seemed to pick every move from her head to counter it perfectly. Testing him, she picked up the pace while keeping her form as flawless as before. So caught up in their dance, she didn't notice that her hastily tied yakuta was slowly slipping open. But Kouga did.

_Yea gods…it's been too long…_

A light sweat that had nothing to do with the kata they shared broke out on his bronze flesh. He gritted his teeth, not realizing he had gouged his lower lip as he tried to concentrate on matching her movements.

The scent of fresh blood teased her nose as Song sped up once again. Confused, she ran her gaze over her mate as she began to finish up the kata.

_Hes not hurt, no cuts; not even bruises…why do I smell-_ , and then she spotted a thin trickle of red seeping from the corner of his mouth. Flicking her gaze back up to his own icey fire, she swallowed hard. Need, want, longing…plain unadulterated desire; he radiated with it. Slowly, she brought the kata to a graceful halt. Heat raced through her form from head to toe as she ran her gaze over his slick form; and this time she let her gaze linger.

Kouga felt the tickle of blood running down his jaw, but the sensation was lost in the rush of heat that filled him at her lusty gaze. Blushing heavily, Song leaned forward and boldly ran her tongue from his chin, along his jaw, to his mouth; lapping up the blood seeping from his lips. The feel of his skin under her tongue sent shivers down her spine as the taste of him flooded her mouth. His scent spiked with his own lust and she smiled up at him, licking her lips; painting them crimson with his own blood.

With a low moan that was half whimper, half growl, he pulled her flush against him. Burying a hand in her thick hair, he titled her head back to run his tongue along her throat; recommitting her taste to memory. But it wasn't enough. Having her so close at last just set the fire raging and woke the beast within. Tightening his grip on her hair, he forced her to submit to him as he brought his teeth into play against the skin of her throat.

Song moaned, her ears flattened to her skull as Kouga worked his way from the sensitive point under her jaw, and down her neck. Reaching her mating mark at the crook of her neck, he bit her hard. Windsong keened and bucked hard; grinding up against him as pure pleasure surged through her from where his fangs pierced her mark. Growling his approval, he wasted no time in stripping his mate of the silky yakuta.

Song gasped and felt her inner demon rise to the occasion as Kouga's touch left fiery trails over her skin. Whimpering as he drew back to strip off what remained of his own clothes, Song finally let go, giving the beast within free reign like never before. Kouga smirked as he watched his mate's eyes go hazy with desire before her beast was unleashed.

Blue eyes so much paler then his own glowed as her golden face suddenly bore jagged stripes of green edged with gold on each cheek. Her canines pushed out over her bottom lip as she growled an invitation. Stepping close, she rubbed her tail across his slick chest, trailing it down his stomach and lower before flicking it into his face. A shudder rippled through her body and little flecks of light gleamed on her skin like crushed diamonds as her tail continued it's teasing explorations.

Kouga groaned as the silky appendage wandered across his heated flesh. He was sure how much of this sweet torture he could take…but heaven forbid she stop. Muscles twitched and jumped as she trailed it back down his chest and ran it across his stomach before dipping ever lower. A whimper escaped his lips as she turned her attentions to his obvious and most painful desire.

_Oh Gods…don't stop…_

Song purred as she teased and tortured her eager mate with her silky tail against his flesh. The feel of his hot skin against her one was maddening and a low moan slipped past her lips as she turned and pressed her body to his. A hardness pressed against her belly and stirred her desire to the point of pain. She needed this, needed him; his touch, his taste, the feel of his skin under her fingertips. Like a tree planted in a drought, she soaked up everything he gave and begged for more.

_Even if I live for a thousand years, I will never be able to leave him again...my mate...**MINE**_

And as he joined his body to hers for the first time since that fatefull fight so long ago, Windsong became whole once more.

Somewhere within the castle, a healer smiled. _Never forget, sister of mine_, Brightfeather thought as the sounds of pleasure penatrated the walls about her, _He will always come for you; no matter where you are. Always._

_--_

Author's Note: Hey guys! Sorry this took so long but I got major Writter's Block and couldnt figure how to finish it! Well, I still think its way too rough, but seeing as I haven't updated since November I figured I'll go ahead and post and hope I dont embarass myself too badly...mmmyeah...hides Paul and I just moved recently so we have no internet and no computer...it sucks...Just know that as soon as I get a computer of my own I'll be wizzing through my fanfictions...until then I'll do my best to get my sorry butt to the library, lol

R&R Please!

Enjoy!

Shaliken


	11. Author's Note

Author's Note:

First off, I would like to apologize to all those who are waiting for the final chapters of WolfSong. I still fully intend to finish this story, and I will. So to all of you who are wondering what the heck is going on….I'm sorry. Tomorrow I will be sitting down and polishing chapter 10 at last. It will be posted this weekend, one way or another. I must admit, I've misplaced the outline notes for the umpteenth time, but I'm sure they're around here somewhere.

I'm still working on my own story. Book one is in the final stages of editing now, and if I don't finish Wolfsong before I buckle down to begin work on Book two, I'm afraid it might not get done. My other two fan fictions are on indefinite hold to be sure, I've lost the outlines for them as well and still haven't found them. Maybe I'll rewrite them someday, but right now I have about twelve book ideas floating around in my head. Like it or not, they'll have to wait.

Anyway, I'm off to get some sleep. Tomorrow I'll review old chapters and work on some new ones. Hopefully I can slip back into Windsong's voice without too much trouble. She deserves to have her story told if nothing else, and it would be fun to play with the Inuyasha world again.

Wish me luck,

Shaliken

P.S. Lookie….I've added a homepage link to my profile….hm…. ^_~


	12. Chapter 10

**Chapter ten**

The first light of dawn woke Song as it trickled across her bedroom to shine across her eyes. Cracking one eye open, she glanced at her open window. She started to rise only to find herself pinned by something heavy and hot.

A growl sounded from behind her left shoulder as a hot breath warmed her neck.

"And where do you think you're going, women?"

Windsong chuckled, "Why, no where milord, but it is a new day and I'm late to perform my morning katas."

Kouga smirked behind her back as he tightened his grip on her naked form. "I think this morning they'll just have to wait. Sesshomaru can kiss my ass if he thinks you're going to spar with him today."

Song fought the urge to burst into laughter as a smile tugged at her lips. "Um, I don't spar with Sesshomaru in the mornings, Kouga."

He frowned, absently stroking the length of her back as he tried to focus on what she was saying, rather then the feel of her silky skin under his fingertips. "Well then who-"

"Rise and shine, little sister! The dawn has come and the sun is beginning its journey across the sky." New Moon strode over to the entangled lovers, "You had your chance for fun last night, wolf. Now my sister has katas to perform and a sparring match to participate in. You can bond _after_ breakfast, and then I expect Song will want to return to her pack."

Song buried her face in the bed furs to stifle the laughter that bubbled forth. Kouga growled warningly and she quickly got herself under control. "Kouga, this is New Moon; shes Lotus Moon's blood sister."

New Moon crouched to put herself on a level with Kouga. Blue ice met glowing coals, and Song watch, fascinated inspite of herself as her mate and her pack sister pushed for dominance and reached an agreement, all without saying a word. Kouga finally flashed his usual grin, "Pleased to meet you, New Moon. Now scat, my woman and I need to dress if you want to see her again anytime soon."

New Moon smirked and rose to her feet. "Don't dally too much, wolf boy, or I'll give the bath and it'll be a cold one too."

"Enough! Up! Quick, before she does anyway!", Yelped Windsong as she whipped a stray fur about her body and threw another at her bemused mate. Moon chuckled and slipped out the door as Kouga climbed to his feet, wrapped in the fur.

"Whats the hurry?"

Song grabbed his hand and dragged him into her bathing room. "If we take too long she'll get Nightfire to chill a bucket of water and she'll dump it on us. Have you ever tried to beat an opponent after being drenched in icy water? The water she uses isn't just cold; it's the same temperature as the snow on the high mountains. I thought I'd never get warm again, the day she first did that to me."

Kouga chuckled and tossed the fur aside as she did the same with the one that enclosed her body. Flashing a grin over her shoulder, Song took two running steps and dove gracefully into the great sunken tub that filled about three-fourths of the room. This was why she lived on the ground floor. Carved deep into the stone floor and fed by an underground spring, her tub was deep enough for diving and large enough to swim in. an outlet at the opposite end from the spring let dirty water flow out, keeping the water of her bath forever fresh. Ledges that put the sitter at different levels in the water lined the edges of the pool where fresh water flowed in.

Surfacing with a splash, Song smiled, "Come on, its wonderful! Don't you want to get clean?"

Kouga smiled and copied her earlier dive, neatly slicing through the waters in one clean movement. Song giggled and shot for a ledge that would put her about waist deep in the bath. She had almost reached it when she felt Kouga grab her ankle, yanking her down beneath the warm waters. A playful wrestling match ensued, only to stop when Song heard her Sister heading for her bedchamber to check on them.

"Quick", Song hissed, tossing him a thick sponge, "We better get clean before she gets in here." Kouga laughed as Windsong climbed out of the bath to rummage around some shelves by the door. Picking a soap with a mild scent to it, she returned to the bath. "Here", she said as she handed him the bottle.

"Whats this?"

"Soap, lover. I don't know about you, but I could do with a scrubbing."

Kouga grinned, his ice blue eyes burning with a warmth that defied their color. Watching her dive back into the warm water, he growled as he took in her scent from where it still clung to his skin. Despite making love until the early morning hours, he still hungered for her touch. Still craved the feel of her skin beneath his fingertips, still-

Kouga paused and sifted through her scent again as something caught his attention. _Her scent…its different._

Song surfaced beside her mate and flashed him a grin as she plucked the bottle from his grasp. Pulling out the stopper with her teeth, she poured a generous amount onto the thick sponge he still held. "You first, love", she said as she corked the bottle and set it aside. "If I didn't know better I'd say you hadn't bathed since I left."

The smell of soap pulled his attention from the oddities in her scent, and he smiled. Taking the sponge from her, he set it on the edge of the pool and pulled her into his arms. Song purred and he leaned closer, his lips brushing hers in a feathery caress.

Just then the sound of footsteps ceased and someone cleared their throat. With a growl, Kouga looked up to see New Moon lounging in the doorway to Song's bathing chamber. "Must I call for that cold bath?", she drawled as the scent of his mate's desire teased his nose. A low growl was her only reply as he opened his arms and let Song slip free. "Mm, that's better. I will see you both in the dojo as soon as you have eaten. Don't be late."

With a smile and a wink, New Moon turned on her heel and slipped out the door. "That was close", Song whispered, flashing a quick smile as she retrieved the sponge and began to scrub herself down. Kouga chuckled and watched lazily as Windsong ducked under to rinse the suds from her skin. Surfacing with a gasp, she snagged the sponge before it could float away and held it out to Kouga with a grin. "Your turn."

Taking it from her, he quickly cleaned the evidence of their lovemaking from his skin while she washed her hair. Soon they were both toweling dry. A quick search of Windsong's bedchamber turned up Kouga's furs and armor and they wasted little time in getting dressed. Breakfast was interesting. For once, all for Song's sisters were present, barring Lotus Moon, and they had plenty of questions for her mate. Finally New Moon declared it time for Song's training and led them both to the dojo.

"He looks worn", New Moon murmured, handing Windsong her bow staff. "Your leaving him must have been difficult for you both."

Song nodded as she followed her sister to the center of the ring. "Yes, it was." She paused and took a defensive stance as New Moon did the same, her short, twin staffs at the ready. "Do you think I did that right thing?"

"Yes, I do. Now guard yourself sister. Questions can wait until another time."

With a smile, she leapt forward, her twin staffs a blur. Song blocked her attack, and a grim smile curled her lips as she settled for a long fight. New Moon was always a good sparring partner in that she was tough, fast, and unpredictable. Without her training, Song would never have beat Sesshomaru in any of her matches. As it was, she still had a lot to learn.

Suddenly New Moon did something complicated and Song's staff flew out of her hands. Stunned, Song stumbled back as her sister's staffs shot towards her abdomen in a blur. There was no time for her to react, and she brace herself for the hit even as blue white light flared up around her. A gasp sounded to her left-and then the light was gone and Kouga was pulling her into his arms.

"W-what happened", Song stammered out as her sister walked up, one hand painfully scorched. Blisters marred the skin of her hands, and the staffs she had been fighting with were blackened sticks. Song stared, shock making her tremble as her mate checked her for injury. "I…I burned you. But my power has never hurt you before. Why now?"

"Hush", New Moon said as she came to a stop before her. A smile curled her lips as she leaned closer to take in her scent, ignoring Kouga's warning growl. "Your scent has changed, sister."

Song frowned. "It has? But why-

"You are with child, of course", she replied as she stepped back and looked up at Kouga. "You should have spoken earlier. A dojo is no place for a pregnant hanyou."

Kouga bristled. "Do you honestly think I would've let my mate fight if I had known?"

"I think I need to sit down", Song whispered, feeling suddenly lightheaded. Kouga sighed and scooped her up like she was still the frightened pup he had found on the beach. Nuzzling her jaw, he pressed his nose against the crook of her neck and breathed deep. Her scent flooded his nose and a smile curled his lips. There was no doubt. She was carrying his pups.

Setting her on a bench beside the rack of weapons, he took a seat beside her and pulled her into his arms once again. Song sighed and one hand drifted down to rest over her flat belly. She had never dreamed this moment would come. No pack had wanted her, after all, but now….

Looking up, Windsong met her mate's concerned gaze and smiled. "Let's go home, lover. Our pack is waiting for us."

...

Author's Note: Ok, its finally here. I'm still not happy with it, and i think the whole thing is waaay too short and choppy, but its 2am and i have to be up at 6am...yeah. So please excuse the short choppiness and let me know if i did alright, ok? I'm off to bed. Toodles! :)


End file.
